


Teachers Bet

by exolexact



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Bisexual Terushima, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Choking, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Dominance, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Nishinoya Yuu, High School, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, haikyuu boys as teachers, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolexact/pseuds/exolexact
Summary: ❝You see we have a little bet going on between us teachers. The rules are pretty simple and straightforward; Who can fuck you best.❞IN WHICHa wicked game arises between the teachers. Going to all and any lengths to win this bet just to be able to prove themselves right - unfortunately at a student's expense. Lines will be crossed, morals will be forgotten, hearts will be broken and for what reason?A little taste of sin. They're all thirsting to win.And the target has been chosen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Terushima Yuuji, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Saeko/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Akiteru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 240
Kudos: 915





	1. ↳ royally screwed¹

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I originally posted this story on Wattpad and I decided to start posting on here as well. This book will deal with mature content so please proceed with caution and I hope you enjoy! :)

**"SHIT SHIT SHIT."**

Swearing under her breath, she ran as fast as she possibly could, tearing down the empty hallway and past ongoing classes. Of all days to be late, it just had to be when she had Business first thing Monday morning.

Skidding to a halt, her lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Every inhale felt like a sharp stab to (Y/N's) chest, swallowing once, she hesitantly rapped her knuckles on the door.

_The devil answered._

Slowly opening the door, at least 30 pairs of eyes turned to greet her, gazes searing through the girl's skin. She slipped into the classroom, eyes glued to the floor, well aware of the intimidating stare that was hotly drilling holes into her body from the very front of the class.

"Would you please kindly explain to me why you are eight minutes late, (L/N)?"

A flinch crossed her face, the low cold voice making her shuffle her feet anxiously as a shiver raced down her spine. "I'm really sorry sir, the bus was delayed today."

"I will not tolerate tardiness regardless of the reason, if you won't arrive on time then don't bother showing up at all" snapped the voice once again cruelly.

She finally looked up, meeting the icy golden eyes of her Business teacher. Tsukishima Kei, the most ruthless teacher in the entire school, known for his strictness and absolute control in his classroom. He was feared just as much as he was respected, being an excellent teacher in his subject, however he was quick to anger if something wasn't going his way.

The bespectacled man absolutely loathed when his rules were broken. Especially lack of punctuality. "Stop holding up the class and take a seat already" he said sternly, a scowl marring his handsome features.

"Yes sir". Mumbling quietly, (Y/N) went to take a seat in her designated place, pointedly ignoring the pitying glances she received from her classmates.

"Tough luck bro" whispered Nishinoya from behind her, giving her a sad pat on the shoulder as the blonde man turned his back to the class, continuing to write down notes and explanations.

Grumbling to herself, she unpacked her bag. "I should have skipped this class." The eccentric male scooted closer with his desk, carefully making sure he wasn't making too much noise.

"Maybe" he agreed, keeping his voice low. "But you can't deny Tsukishima sensei isn't hot when he gets mad."

"At my expense?"

Nishinoya chuckled evilly. "Especially at your expense. Thanks to you, we get to see him all commanding and sexy."

She rolled her eyes, grumpily eyeing the blonde man. "He's mean and cruel."

"And hot."

Turning around in her seat, she met a cheeky smile and mischievous eyes. Nishinoya was almost radiating with energy. Inclining his head, his voice dropped. "You can't argue with me, I know you see it too."

Shaking her head, (Y/N) gave an almost exasperated sigh. "Honestly, you're a masochist aren't you? Only you would be attracted to a man who always has a stick up his ass."

Nishinoya's smile dropped, eyes widening comically. His orbs flickered to somewhere behind her and in that moment, she knew - her demise has come.

"I see that not only can't you arrive on time but you also have no problem with disrupting the class and insulting your teachers." Closing her eyes, she sent a quick prayer to the heavens before turning around to find dark golden eyes trained on her fiercely.

Tsukishima sensei stood in front of her desk, the entire class watching with bated breath as the predator eyed it's prey with the intent to kill. (Y/N) sunk further into her seat, heart speeding up from the dangerous aura emanating from her Business teacher.

Mentally screaming, she lost all ability of speech, seeing as how the way he was coldly staring at her down his nose, wasn't helping the situation at all. Arching a delicate blonde eyebrow, Tsukishima sensei's lips tugged into a malicious smirk. "I see you're also incapable of responding when spoken to."

Flushing hotly, her jaw tensed from embarrassment, humiliation coursing through her veins. "I'm sorry sir" she gritted through clenched teeth. "It won't happen again."

He remained quiet for a moment, studying her closely before replying. "That won't be necessary because you will be joining me after school for detention. Maybe you'll finally learn some manners through the punishment."

With a sneer, the bespectacled man swiftly turned around, striding smoothly to the front of the class. No one dared to even breath, in fear of directing the man's anger onto them.

(Y/N) was fuming to herself, furious was an understatement to how she was currently feeling after that display. Wanting nothing more than to wipe that conceding smile off his handsome face, her fingers itched to wrap around his throat and strangle the life out of him.

"Damn that was so hot I nearly came right there and then" whispered Nishinoya, leaning closer to make his dirty input heard. "Man, you're so screwed aren't you?"

She had to shove the urge to slam her face against the desk and scream her lungs out.

He was right because she was - _royally and utterly screwed._


	2. ↳ butterfly effect²

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention takes a slight turn which ends up being a total disaster in the future.

**"YOU WILL BE** cleaning the entire classroom." 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened comically, listening to the words that just spilled from the bespectacled man's lips, the corners quirking upwards evilly at the end of the sentence. 

Tsukishima sensei was most definitely enjoying this. 

The tall blonde male strode over to his desk gracefully, long legs carrying him regally. He turned to face her, placing his palms flat on his desk. "I want the floor swept and mopped. The tables wiped, rearranged and the board washed. The trash bins emptied. Am I understood?" 

His tone was firm as he stated his points, golden eyes flashing dangerously - a flicker of a warning of what will happen if his commands weren't listened and followed. Gulping slightly, it was something she didn't want to find out. 

Carefully watching the man sit down, he started to shuffle papers on his desk, hands working quickly and efficiently. "What are you standing there for?" he snapped suddenly, annoyance swimming in those tantalising eyes. "Unless you want to be here the entire afternoon, you can keep staying right where you are. I've got all the time in the world." 

(Y/N) grumbled under her breath unhappily, shooting a small glare out of the corner of her eye as she took off her school blazer, rolling up her sleeves. Man this sucks, cleaning classrooms usually happened once a week after school, with the help of the whole class which would mostly take 30 minutes at most since all the work was divided. But now that she stood there, hopelessly surveying the spacious room with all the chores that needed to be finished listed in her head, she'd be lucky if she was finished within the next two hours. 

That included getting Tsukishima sensei's approval. And judging from one look, that's something that was nearly impossible to successfully accomplish. The blonde-haired man always had a nonchalant expression plastered over his handsome face, eyes cold and unforgiving. 

With a sigh, she quickly set off to work, discarding her things by the door. One look at the wall indicated that it was 3, if luck was on her side, (Y/N) would hopefully be done by 5 o'clock at the latest. 

After almost an hour of cleaning, it was safe to say that she was most certainly going to commit a murder. At first Tsukishima sensei focused on marking some work which left her to clean in silence which wasn't too bad but after a while, the Business teacher began to provide snide comments which just doubled the workload, constantly pointing out her mistakes. 

"You call that clean? I want to be able to see my own reflection" he'd always say. 

"Narcissist" she muttered hotly, rolling her eyes in irritation. 

Thankfully after almost a grueling two hours of non-stop comments and rude remarks to which she got past with a forced smile and gritted teeth, all she had left to do was wash the board and she'll be done - free of this hell. (Y/N) will make sure to never be late to his class again, lest she want to repeat this circle of hell once more. 

The girl knew that what he was doing was all on purpose, just waiting for her to crack and slip-up, giving him another reason to punish her, as if this wasn't bad enough already. Heaving a large bucket of water to the front board, she made sure to pointedly ignore the hawk-like stare that pierced her body from the side, watching her every movement with utmost scrutiny.

Tsukishima sensei angled his body in the chair, crossing his legs, a pen swiftly spinning between his nimble fingers. 

She pushed a desk against the board, placing the water next to her as she climbed on top to be able reach every corner. Getting to work, (Y/N) scrubbed the board, determined for it to pass the blonde man's first inspection so she could leave as quickly as possible. Making her way from top to bottom, she carefully balanced on her knees, the table groaning under her weight as she warily cast a glance at the desk. 

The frenzied actions from her hand as she cleaned the board made the wood slightly shake beneath her legs, protesting at her. There was a uneasy feeling bubbling within her chest. Deciding to just focus on her task, (Y/N) continued to scrub the board clean. Her knees began to throb painfully from leaning on them for so long, joints angrily disagreeing with her prolonged actions. 

The girl slowly lowered one leg on the floor, instant relief coursing through that leg as she tried to bring her other leg down but apparently, everything decided to turn against her in that exact moment. Her knee banged against the corner of the desk, pain exploding like a fire cracker as she swore suddenly, forgetting that a teacher was only a few metres away. 

But that was the least of her worries as she felt her world go sideways, her other leg giving out beneath her from exhaustion. Trying to grab hold of a steady surface, she felt her eyes go wide from shock as she tumbled to the floor, accidentally bringing the bucket of water with her in a hopeless attempt to keep staying upright. 

Soapy cold water soaked her within seconds, drenching her entire body as the poor female sat on the floor, blinking hazily and trying to comprehend what had just happened. Water trickled down her bare legs as her feet lay tangled in a messy heap. The white school shirt clung to her body like a second skin, the icy water biting and cruel. 

It took her a moment to register that something firm was holding onto her upper arm. (Y/N) moved her head backwards, looking up to meet dark golden eyes staring down at her. Tsukishima sensei had a strong grip around her arm as his lean legs brushed against her back. 

To her, it seemed as if he tried to help by grabbing her arm to stop the fall but it didn't quite go to plan because his lower legs were soaked as well. His lips twitched, anger clouding those irises furiously. 

What was most surprising though, was that he actually tried to help. Because if anything, she was pretty sure he would have just let her fall, giving him the perfect reason to insult her.

Tsukishima sensei's breathing was a bit heavier, the man's mouth twisting into a snarl that did not suit his fair face. His lustrous golden pools trailed from her dumbstruck face to follow her drenched uniform languidly, going lower until they landed on her legs. Noticing the way goosebumps had erupted across the skin, droplets running downwards. 

"Get out" he whispered roughly, fingers digging into her upper arm painfully. (Y/N) snapped out of it, scrambling to her feet hurriedly as the blonde man all but dragged her upwards with surprisingly strength. Crossing her arms across her chest, she pulled away from him with a wince running across her face. 

"I SAID GET OUT!" he bellowed venemously, chest rising and falling rapidly, a storm swirled within Tsukishima sensei's eyes. 

With a flinch from his raised voice, (Y/N) all but grabbed her things and ran out of the room without a single word, fear coursing through her veins at the angered expression that shattered the blonde man's blank face like black paint being splattered across a white canvas. 

Leaving him to stand alone in the classroom, a mixture of wild feelings crashing through his body. Tsukishima groaned loudly, taking off his glasses to harshly rub at his eyes. No matter how hard he rubbed, the image of her was still imprinted behind his eyelids. 

He cursed himself heavily, refusing his thoughts to stray in a direction he most certainly did not want them to go to. _Ever_. 

He definitely was not getting paid enough to deal with this shit.


	3. ↳ attagirl³

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to take a turn which leaves everyone a little confused and maybe a tad bit breathless.

**"WELL DONT YOU** just look like a ray of sunshine on this fine beautiful morning" barked Nishinoya loudly, grinning wolfishly. 

(Y/N) moaned, dragging her hand across her face as the two of them jogged around the court, having their P.E lesson first thing on Tuesday morning. After a hellish Monday of course. 

"Let's not talk about it" she muttered darkly, cheeks flushing slightly. 

"How was detention with Tsukishima sensei?" asked the energetic male bounding besides her, more than happy to do exercise this early in the day. Another groan tore through her throat. "It was horrible. He made me clean the entire classroom, alone". 

Nishinoya shot her a pitying look. "Sounds rough, that's all?" 

"You wanted there to be more?" she exclaimed, disbelief painting her features. They ran past a group of girls from their class whom were gossiping loudly, giggling and being rowdy. 

"I mean" he started thoughtfully. "This is Tsukishima sensei we're talking about. I think of all the things he could have made you do, maybe this wasn't the worst? I don't know." 

"Why don't you try it out for yourself", sarcasm dripped from her words as she shot back at him bitterly. "Spending time alone with a hot teacher that could kill me with one look? Sign me up" he cheekily smirked. 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes in exasperation, shaking her head. Biting her lip, her thoughts strayed to a certain memory of the detention. She felt her body burn with embarrassment. How could she afford to face the Business teacher now? Knowing she had a lesson tomorrow. 

"Feel free to take my place next time, maybe you'll find his sadism enjoyable." 

Nishinoya stuck out his tongue, laughing brightly. "Don't mind if I do." 

A shrill whistle blew, capturing their attention. "Nishinoya! (L/N)! Less talking and more running" bellowed their P.E teacher, Oikawa Tooru. The brunette had his hands on his hips as he watched them from a distance, tapping his foot rhythmically with an elegant eyebrow arched.

Nishinoya whistled lowly under his breath as the two of them increased their pace. "Another teacher I'd gladly roll over for." This earned him another eye roll from the girl, a huff leaving her mouth. 

"You're such a whore."

The shorter boy didn't even deny it, smile bright as ever. "Well can you blame me? Not with the amount of hot teachers our school has. Turned me gay from the first day." 

(Y/N) quirked a brow. "I'm pretty sure you were gay way before that." 

Nishinoya shook his head. "You can't deny it though. Why do you think our school is so disliked? Shiratorizawa is known for the rich spoiled kids. Aoba Johsai is the sporty school that kicks the prefacture's entire ass in sports and well Johzenji has all the stoners" he pointed out seriously.

"And what are we known for? Our extremely sinfully attractive and talented teachers of course!" She bit back a laugh because to some degree, his words had some truth to it. The other schools did in fact dislike their own school just for that sole fact and because they had the nicest uniform too. 

"Lucky us?" she instead added. Coming to a stop, they both panted, waiting for the rest of the class to assemble together so they could carry out stretches. 

"Oikawa sensei looking gorgeous and fine as usual" whispered Nishinoya quietly. Their gazes being directed towards their P.E teacher, secretly checking him out. The black shorts hugged his long toned legs that spoke of years of playing sports. Strong arms rippled with every movement, broad shoulders flexing. The brown haired man was quite the looker but he wasn't the only one in this school. 

(Y/N) shrugged her shoulders, not offering any response to which her eccentric companion pouted. "Gather up everyone! Ennoshita carry out stretches, the rest of you follow" ordered Oikawa sternly. 

When it came to their warm ups and stretches, the brunette did not play around, always taking them very seriously despite having a laid back and fun personality most of the time. A heart breaker for the majority of the females and some males too. 

The class followed the demonstrated stretches led by Ennoshita, getting prepared for their selected sport for this lesson that was yet to be revealed. Oikawa walked around, watching his students closely to see if they were doing the exercises correctly, offering advice and input to some individuals to correct their form. 

Copying the next stretch, (Y/N) spread her legs evenly, bending over and reaching towards the ground, palms making contact against the solid surface. The second part of the exercise had them reaching behind them through their open legs to strengthen their flexibility, testing how far they could go. 

Nishinoya had no trouble with the stretch, already being quite flexible as he concentrated, his tongue sticking out slightly. 

Strong hands grabbed her hips as a small soundless gasp left her mouth, craning her head, she looked behind to see muscular legs standing closely. "If you angle your hips like this" spoke Oikawa lowly, moving her hips to demonstrate. "You'll be able to reach much farther." 

The touch felt searing hot, burning through her shorts as she felt her body react to the action. The brown haired man's hands lingered a second longer than was necessary, fingers lightly brushing the sides of her thighs in a way that made her wonder if it was deliberate or not. 

One thing for sure, it was very distracting to say the least. 

(Y/N)'s attention slipped, concentration shattering to pieces. "Attagirl" he said, voice dropping a notch as it became deeper and smoother. "Just like that." 

Before she could even speak or breathe for that matter, he had already walked off, moving over to the other students. Looking up, she met Nishinoya's questioning stare. "You okay? You look like you've seen some shit or something." 

Unsure of how to answer his question, she just shook her head, watching their P.E teacher on the other side of the court. "Yeah I'm fine." 

She was most certainly not fine, and the cause of her stress was acting as if nothing had happened. Chocolate brown eyes caught hers for a fraction of a second, a ghost of a smirk flashing across rosy pink lips as Oikawa sensei held her gaze. He licked his lips once, an unreadable emotion flitting across his face. 

He winked. 

(Y/N) blinked. 

She must be imagining things because no way in hell was her extremely attractive P.E flirting with her - _or was he?_


	4. ↳ puzzlement⁴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overthinking never led to good outcomes and it's only going to get worse.

**AFTER THEIR P.E** lesson, they had math. 

One of (Y/N's) most favourite lessons, not because she enjoyed the subject. Goodness no, she disliked math for how difficult it was however the only reason why she didn't absolutely detest it was because of the man teaching it. 

Akaashi Keiji was one of the nicest teachers she's ever had the pleasure of getting taught by, for he had a way of making the subject seem fun and easy. Thanks to him, she always looked forward to his classes, doing her best to pay utmost attention. 

It was also popularly known that he was considered the most attractive teacher in the school, which was quite the accomplishment since they had their fair share of handsome teachers. Girls and boys alike swooned left and right, having nothing but pure admiration for the kind man.

(Y/N)'s thoughts were wildly swirling with numerous things, but most importantly about the P.E lesson they just had. The girl kept a close eye on Oikawa sensei but he acted as if nothing ever happened, teaching the class their newest sport for the semester which so happened to be volleyball. 

Rumour has it that the brown-haired man used to be a star player in his youth and it was evident with how amazing and passionate he was when showing the entire class his skills. But apparently he wasn't the only teacher who played the sport years back. 

She did manage to catch his eye a few times but he didn't let it linger any longer after that small interaction they had. Feeling extremely confused, she made sure to keep her distance however it was something Oikawa sensei was quick to notice as he had a knowing smile plastered over his mouth for the rest of the lesson.

"Good morning class" spoke up a kind voice as Akaashi sensei entered the classroom, softly dropping his book bag on his table, greeting them all with a small smile. "I hope last week's work is still in your head because today it will start to get a bit more complicated." 

Quiet moans and sighs rumbled throughout the class as their math teacher chuckled lightly. "I know, I feel exactly the same but don't worry, you're all very bright and you'll be able to grasp it quickly." 

It was as if the entire class collectively swooned, girls giggling and blushing at the praise, boys looked dazed. Nishinoya had a dreamy look on his face, resting his chin on his hand, practically shooting heart eyes at Akaashi sensei who busied himself with preparing for the lesson. "Now that's what I call husband material" he sighed, deflating in his seat. "Nobody can get more perfect than that." 

Rolling her eyes, (Y/N) cleared her throat. "You say that about every single person you find attractive which so happens to be everyone with a dick between their legs." 

Nishinoya grew scandalized, mouth gaping open and closed. "That's so not true! Well.....maybe a little but besides the point, what's up with you?" Raising a brow, she opened her textbook, organizing her things. "What do you mean? I'm completely fine." 

"No you're not. Ever since P.E you've been acting a little weird" he made sure to point out, narrowing his eyes as he did so. "Did something happen?" 

She bit down on her lip, chewing the soft flesh in thought. There was nothing to say, maybe it was just her imagining or overthinking things. She'll have to wait until their next lesson to find out if there by any chance was more to it. "Nothing happened, just a little tired" was her reply, a little curt as the suspicion on Nishinoya's face grew but he didn't say anything else, shooting her one last look before the class properly began. 

They listened attentively and worked in silence for the most part, even her energetic counterpart put effort in paying attention, diligently writing down notes as he mumbled to himself. (Y/N) looked up at the board, copying down the working's out, eyes straying to the side to find a pair of turquoise orbs gazing at her intently. 

With a startle it took her a second to realize it was Akaashi sensei who so gracefully sat on the side of his desk, overlooking the working class. His stare was puzzling to say the least, almost as if he was trying to figure something difficult out. 

Calculative and intense, she couldn't help but think it was intimidating which came as a surprise to her since usually he's seen to be kind and composed. The beautiful colour was swirling with unreadable emotions, there was a furrow between his eyebrows - looking as if he was attempting to solve a complicated puzzle. 

But he didn't think on it any longer, getting up to his feet and continuing to teach the class. What's going on today? (Y/N) couldn't help but feel like today was a very weird day, not forgetting about yesterday's detention which never failed to make her flush from embarrassment, thinking about how both of her teachers so far have been, in her opinion acting very oddly. Not the usual she was used to. 

Pondering over it, her pen tapped against her notebook. The girl studied Akaashi sensei's turned back, wondering what could possibly be going on. Maybe the lack of sleep the previous few days have started to finally get to her. Well she hoped that was the case. This was only her second lesson of the day, Biology, English and then History last before the day ended. 

There was a weird feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach, unable to quite place a finger on to what it was exactly. So the next time when Akasshi sensei's light eyes found hers, she didn't shy away - instead she rose her head a little higher, fighting the urge to cock her head in question.

His gaze steeled over for a fraction of a second before they broke contact with hers, moving onto the next student. They were back to being kind, radiating intelligence and knowledge. 

_So why were his eyes so harsh whenever they'd meet hers?_


	5. ↳ osmosis⁵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu decides to have his fun.

**BIOLOGY WAS ALWAYS** a very...interesting class to say the least. 

Miya Atsumu, a charming and charismatic man who had his unique methods of teaching his classes in a way that wouldn't normally fit in the normal category but the students loved him for it. 

There was always something new when it came to the Biology teacher. No class was ever boring, activities and projects were a daily occurrence. His laboratory was always colourful with posters that littered nearly every inch of the bland walls. Equipment was neatly stacked and ready for use every lesson, pre-prepared. 

There was a clear objective at the start of every class and Miya sensei would always make sure that it was reached. Students couldn't help but be comfortable in his lessons, enjoying whatever he has set for them. Even the most boring topics become the most fascinating. 

"Osmosis" he barked good-naturedly, slapping the board with his hand as the class laughed. "A relatively easy concept that shouldn't be hard for ya. So we'll be doing the few different potato experiments on page 78 and 79 and then we'll go through the explanations afterwards." 

He clapped once, making sure everyone's attention was on him as he grinned broadly. "Off ya go! And please handle the equipment with care." (Y/N) looked at Nishinoya, nudging his shoulder for him to snap out of his daydreaming. "You get these" she started, pointing at one side of the list. "And I'll get these ones." 

All she received was a nod as the boy trudged over to the crowded counters, trying to peek through moving arms of their classmates since his short stature won't allow him to look over their shoulders. She quietly snickered to herself, moving in the opposite direction as the rest of the class was congregated over there as well. 

They met up again after a few minutes, dropping the equipment on their table. She looked over, scanning the things only to notice something was missing. "Where's the measuring cylinder?"

Nishinoya slapped his hand against his forehead. "Shit I forgot that. Was too busy trying to wrestle Tanaka for the nicer scales." (Y/N) rolled her eyes with exasperation, shaking her head. "Of course you did." 

"But hey" he grinned cheekily, lifting up the new scales into the air. "I won." 

"And this is why you only have one brain cell". Putting her hands on her hips, the girl sighed with resignation. "I'll go and get it." 

She walked over to the counter, checking through the trays but finding none. Looking around throughout the lab, every pair seemed to already have one. Miya sensei was writing down the instructions on the board, adding diagrams and drawings along with the notes. 

Biting her lip, she decided to go to the storage room at the back, certain that she'll be able to find one there. The room in itself was filled to the brim with boxes, new arrivals and orders for more equipment as everything was organized in its place. 

She spotted the glass beakers and cylinders at the back wall, neatly lined up. Walking over carefully, (Y/N) made sure to mind the boxes that slightly cluttered the path. The girl surveyed the large shelf stacked with gleaming crystal figures. 

Humming to herself, she carefully browsed along until she found what she was looking for. Right there at the top, hung the measuring cylinders, immaculate and ready for use. Reaching upwards, the girl had to tip-toe as her fingers softly brushed against the rack. 

The glass wobbled slightly but that didn't deter her determination. _'Just a little more'_ she thought, her tongue trapped beneath her teeth in concentration. 

However a large hand beat her to it. 

Eyes growing wide as a dark shadow fell over her figure, she jumped backwards and right against a solid chest. The spicy smell of cologne tickled her nose as the fumes trapped her on all sides. A heavy weight settled on her hip as she was pulled closer against the lean body. 

"Be careful. Ya don't wanna go breaking my equipment" teased a smooth voice above her. 

Looking upwards, she met the charming mocha eyes of Miya sensei who peered slyly down at her through his thick lashes. A carefree grin tugged at his lips, his arm outstretched to grip the shelf. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" 

(Y/N) lost all train of thought as it flew out the window along with her dignity. The girl only managed to register that he still had his hand on her hip, the touch burning her through her clothes. "T-there weren't any more measuring cylinders in the trays so I-I uh, went to grab one from here" she stammered nervously, feeling like a specimen being intensely observed under a microscope. 

His smile dropped into a smirk. "I coulda sworn I laid out the exact amount needed" he pondered to himself, ' _hmming_ ' under his breath, Miya sensei regarded her closely. "My bad" he chuckled, eyes crinkling as he cocked his head to the side. 

Still entrapped against his body, she couldn't help but squirm slightly, feeling her breath run a little short. "Um, can I please get it? I still need to do the experiments." 

The blonde man didn't budge at first, an unreadable emotion flitting across his face before he finally handed her the equipment she's been so desperately trying to get ahold of for the past five minutes. "Well here ya go" he chirped cheerfully, pushing it into her hand. 

Miya sensei dropped his hand and moved to the side, letting (Y/N) pass as she hurriedly made her way out of the storage room, eager to leave the confines that started to dizzy her head with the man's overwhelming presence. 

"Oh and (Y/N)" he called out after her, stopping the girl in her tracks as she looked back, feet shuffling. 

The Biology teacher grinned widely, licking his lips as he casually leaned against the shelf. "Be careful when ya handle the water, don't wanna get yourself wet." 

It felt like all breath was knocked out of her, especially with the way he was smiling, brown eyes gleaming - strongly reminding her of a sly fox watching it's prey. 

She nodded once to show her understanding because the words wouldn't dare come out of her mouth as she scurried away, leaving the blonde man chuckling after her scrambling figure. 

_Not realizing Miya sensei just called her by her first name._


	6. ↳ shakespeare & chill⁶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima likes to tease because that's what he's best at.

**"SHAKESPEARE WAS ONE** romantic dude wasn't he?" 

The entire class broke out into laughter, nodding along to their English teacher's words. Terushima Yuji smiled brightly, leaning backwards against his desk as he casually crossed his legs in front of him. "He sure had his way with making women fall." 

(Y/N) smiled, shoulders shaking in silent laughter along with the rest of the class as their eccentric teacher went on about Shakespeare. The honey-blonde man flipped through the book they were studying for the semester which so happened to be _'Romeo & Juliet'. _

"And apparently he was chill about a thirteen year old being in love with an eighteen year old boy", shaking his head, Terushima sensei sighed dramatically. Those eccentric hazel eyes snapped upwards to suddenly catch hers, looking past all the other students. "Something about the forbidden being the most sensual thing a heart could so desire." 

She stilled in her seat, eyes widening slightly at the words that she couldn't help but feel were being directed at her. Because Terushima sensei's hazel eyes did not waver once. Something dark flickered in those orbs before the man was snapping his book shut and chucking it on his desk. 

A radiant smile graced his lips as he moved on with their topic for today. "The syllabus says we gotta cover this so let's get on it, shall we?" 

"The sooner we read and analyze it with the rhetorical devices, the quicker we can move on to something much more interesting since I doubt any of you are very keen on reading about romance in an old language" he announced, walking over to the board. 

Murmurs and agreements flooded the room, the others exchanging nods. (Y/N) caught Nishinoya's eye from across the room, giggling lightly at the bored expression on his face as he made exaggerated actions of slicing his throat with his pencil. 

Focusing back to the front of the classroom, an uneasy feeling filtered through her stomach once the bubbly emotion had vanished, bringing back the odd interactions she's had so far with every single one of her teachers. Making this her fifth - _and it's only Tuesday._

Was she imagining things? _Possibly_. Maybe she just needed to relax and stop overthinking. Her mind was probably making up all of these thoughts in her head when it could all just be something innocent her mind was blowing out of proportion. 

The blonde man turned to face the class, using his teeth to uncap the marker as he grinned. "Now let's find all the ways Shakespeare said _'Netflix & Chill'_ in the play." 

The majority of the class was spent going over the different acts, noting the key points and themes whilst using the devices to further analyze them. (Y/N) diligently took notes, organizing all the important pieces of information that would be useful for the exams. They managed to cover the first Act thanks to Terushima sensei's quick yet helpful notes as they were now instructed to add their own. 

The class worked in silence for the remaining time as he slowly walked between the desks, giving out tips and overseeing their work. She chewed on her bottom lip, a furrow between her eyebrows. Tapping her pencil against the book, she checked the scene that she was currently analyzing, finding a small mistake in something she had incorrectly written down. 

Reaching for her pencil case in need for an eraser, the girl accidentally knocked it over when she didn't tear her gaze away from her notebook. Internally cursing herself, (Y/N) ducked beneath her desk, gathering the materials that came spilling from the small bag. 

Surfacing from below the table, she felt her cheeks flush faintly from the several looks she was getting from her neighbours, chuckling nervously. Getting over the embarrassment, the girl went back to her notes, eyes narrowed in concentration. 

Once again she went for her eraser but as luck would have it, the rubber went slipping from between her fingers and onto the floor. (Y/N) closed her eyes, colourful words exploding around her mind as her patience began to run thin. 

"Oh for crying out loud" she muttered darkly, bending over to the side to reach for the eraser that just laid there - _laughing at her misfortune._ Slim fingers grabbed it before she could. 

"It's okay I got it" chuckled a low voice in her ear, stealing the eraser from her grasp. 

Looking up, she met swirling hazel eyes, accompanied by a smirk that rested on Terushima sensei's rosy lips. "I get the feeling that your stationary is trying to run away from you." 

(Y/N) anxiously laughed. "I don't think today has been my day." 

The honey-blonde man regarded her coolly, placing her eraser onto the desk and leaning down to look over the notes she has written. He was silent for a moment, eyes carefully assessing her work. His body moved closer to look over her shoulder, invading her personal space. 

Noticing this, the girl felt her heart flutter nervously in her chest. "Is it perhaps..." murmured Terushima sensei, pretending to get a better look at her work. 

"...You've been a bad girl?" he questioned lowly, hot breath ghosting over the shell of (Y/N)'s ear.

Stilling in her chair, all oxygen was punched out of her lungs. "S-sensei?" she mumbled, blinking owlishly as she attempted to make sure she heard him correctly. Turning her head slightly, she caught a glimpse of a sly grin, all teeth on display as her English teacher ran his tongue along his teeth. 

"Good work" he chirped. Completely ignoring her stupefied expression, he straightened up and moved onto the next student, brushing away her stare as if nothing had happened. 

_Okay what the fuck?_

Something was amiss, this couldn't be some scenario her mind has conjured. What the hell was happening? Had she lost her mind finally? 

Bright hazel eyes clashed against hers for a fraction of a second, the shock still worn over her face like a mask. Terushima sensei bit his bottom lip, a tiny smirk playing at his lips. 

He was enjoying this. 

_And the poor girl had no idea what was in store for her._


	7. ↳ a trail of breadcrumbs⁷

**"ARE YOU OKAY?"** Nishinoya's concerned face swam before (Y/N)'s vision. 

Eyebrows furrowed with worry, the bubbly boy walked besides her as they headed towards their last lesson of the day. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she attempted a small smile which felt too forced on her part. "Yeah I'm good...I guess." 

Not looking like he believed it, Nishinoya pouted. "You've been acting weirdly the whole day, is something wrong?" 

(Y/N) almost paled at the words because he was right - something was incredibly wrong. In several aspects. The girl chose not to elaborate because she still had to deliberate whether she's losing her mind or not. 

They entered their designated classroom, moving past their classmates to take their seats. A hand grabbed her elbow, stopping her from moving as she turned to questioningly look back at the spikey-haired boy. 

"You know you can tell me anything right?" said Nishinoya seriously, managing to keep his tone low as to stop others from overhearing. "I'm always here." 

This time she managed a more realistic smile, shoulders relaxing slightly. "I know. I'll tell you later and thank you" replied (Y/N) sincerely. 

Nishinoya smiled brightly, showing her a thumbs up. "I'm your guardian at the end of the day. I'll always have your back" he barked loudly. 

Laughing, she rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah short-stack." Before he could even manage a retort, their History teacher; Miya Osamu arrived. "Take your seats now" he announced, face devoid of any emotion as they scrambled quickly to their places. 

"Today we'll be starting your topic essays for the semester so I want you all to come up with your research question and outline. They are to be submitted at the end of class and I will start setting up appointments over the next few weeks to further discuss your essays." They all listened carefully, fully understanding the importance of this and how much the grade will weigh for their overall mark at the end of the year. 

"If you feel like you are stuck on finding a topic of interest then feel free to approach me or visit the library" he informed. "However I expect absolute concentration or you will find yourself struggling in this essay and let me remind you how much the percentage carries towards your overall grade." Face stern and serious, nobody dared to utter a single word as they all just listened closely. 

Even Nishinoya sat up straighter in his seat - _probably the straightest he's ever been._

Unlike his twin, Miya Osamu was more refined and composed. Their facial features were strikingly similar, except for their hair and eyes. It was evident in how the two men taught their lessons, just how different they were. 

Where Miya Atsumu was more open and outgoing, on more than one occasion going off-topic much to their enjoyment. His brother on the other hand held a tight grip over them, making sure no work was missed and that every submission was done to utmost perfection. 

The silver-haired man was more closed-off, by no means was he strict or rude, he always made sure to provide them with the best teaching material. He was very passionate about the subject, that was obvious with how much knowledge he held, and most of the times it was incredible to listen to - paying rapt attention. 

(Y/N) thought about her possible research question, flipping through the textbook for inspiration. If she was being honest, she had a bit of difficulty on settling on one idea, not exactly sure which would be the better option. Thankfully, the importance of this essay completely pushed her mind away from the eventful day, shoving the thoughts to the back of her head; for the time being. 

In the end, she decided to make outlines for both ideas and have Miya sensei look over them and help her decide which would be best. The rest of the class worked in silence, coming up with ideas and writing down notes that would be helpful to structure their essays. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day as Miya sensei made his way around the classroom, briefly talking and checking their research questions. 

(Y/N) shook her head at Nishinoya's expectant face who stood waiting for her at the door. _'I need to ask him some questions'_ she mouthed wordlessly. 

Pouting lightly, albeit he nodded in understanding. He waved goodbye with a large grin plastered across his lips, following the other dismissed classmates of theirs who already got the approval from the silver-haired man.

A few others stayed behind, nervously going over their ideas one last time as they patiently waited for Miya sensei's final word. Time ticked away but (Y/N) waited quietly, letting the others go before her since she knew hers would take a small while. Finally after ten minutes, the girl was able to present her ideas to him, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously as he silently scanned her two ideas. The two of them being the only ones to remain in the classroom. 

Miya sensei's steel eyes darted upwards to glance at her lips briefly, momentarily watching as the girl rolled the flesh between her teeth, head bowed as she stared at her feet, seemingly lost in thought. Clearing his throat, the silver-haired man straightened up. "Both of these ideas are actually quite good. Not very commonly done so I feel like if you manage to pull one of these off, you'll get a very high grade." 

He smiled lightly, looking a tad bit impressed. "Any preference towards one in particular?" 

(Y/N) shook her head. "Both ideas were pretty interesting and well I'm not sure which one would be better so I was hoping to ask you for your opinion." 

"I feel..." started Miya sensei, holding out one of the papers to her. "...This one would be easier to research and would give you more points." She took the paper, looking at the question he's chosen. 

Meeting his grey eyes, she felt relief flood her system. "Thank you! Makes my life a bit easier now" the girl laughed lightly. 

"How about you come by tomorrow lunch and I will provide you some materials? I got some books at home that I feel will be quite useful. Examiners tend to prefer book citations over the Internet" he said smoothly, taking a seat atop one of the desks and folding a leg beneath him.

Nodding, she agreed to stop by tomorrow. "Thank you once again!" beaming a small smile, her shoulders relaxed under the heavy weight that just disappeared. 

He smiled gently, noticing the enthusiasm. "No problem (L/N). It's my job to assist my students." 

Bowing her head politely, she said her goodbye and walked towards the door however she felt her heart stutter in her chest at the words that rang out behind her. 

"I look forward to working closely with you over the next few weeks (Y/N)." 

_And this time, she did notice the use of her first name._


	8. ↳ a little bit of recon⁸

**"I'M GOING CRAZY."**

(Y/N) dragged her fingers down her face, miserably digging them into her skin. "I've officially lost it." 

Nishinoya was oddly quiet but then yet again, after telling him what's been happening to her the past two days - it was understandable. 

"I'm probably the most -" she started only to abruptly get cut off. 

"Luckiest bitch alive". 

Bright and determined eyes stared deeply into hers, the eccentric male coming to loom over her seated form. Nishinoya grabbed her shoulders, leaning closer until they were eye-level. "You're telling me that some of the hottest men alive have been hitting on you and you're freaking out?" 

"I-I mean" she stammered, stumbling over her own words. " Like it started out of nowhere and at first I thought maybe I was imagining things and even now I'm still not sure what the fuck is going on." 

Nishinoya's eyes cleared, looking like crystal spheres that made shivers run down her spine as his voice dropped low. "I only have one thing to say..." 

Taking a deep dramatic breath, his eyes fluttered shut as he stood upright. His grip around her shoulders tightened as his eyes suddenly snapped open, hands starting to vigorously shake her. "Get. Your. Shit. Together." 

"Go and fuck em'." 

(Y/N) eyes widened comically. "I can't do that!" 

"Why not?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Clearly they're trying something. So flirt back with them and see where that gets you. From what I hear, they're just teasing you and if you want to find out the reason why, give in and see." 

Still uncertain, the girl wasn't too convinced. "What if I'm misinterpreting things and I'll start doing something really inappropriate? I could get my ass into trouble." 

Nishinoya sighed tiredly. "Or you could get your ass smacked by some hot men." 

Choking on her saliva, she tried not to imagine how that would go but her flushed cheeks gave her away. "Listen" he started seriously, bending down to her level. "You have been given this golden opportunity by God. So you better fucking grab it and suck some hot dick or may the Lord forgive me because I will kill you if you waste this chance." 

(Y/N) burst out laughing, unable to help it as Nishinoya pouted. "I'm being serious" he exclaimed. "Man I'd give anything to be in your position." 

Wiping away her tears, she shook her head. "Okay okay I get it, you can chill out a little." 

"Good" he clapped, grabbing her arms and hauling the girl to her feet. "What lesson you got this morning?" 

"Art" she replied, frowning when Nishinoya started to roll up the sleeves of his school shirt. "What are you doing?" 

"You wanna see if they're flirting with you?" he wondered out loud, putting his hands on his hips smugly. "Then we gotta get their attention and I know exactly how to do that." 

"Please oh short and mighty one, do tell me." Nishinoya rolled his eyes at her words, wetting his lips as he cracked his fingers. "Let's hope Tendou sensei is prepared."

_Nishinoya was so dead._

(Y/N) tugged at her skirt, wishing for the material to go lower but it wouldn't budge thanks to his mysterious technique to make it ridiculously short. It was at the point where she felt uncomfortable with how much of her legs were on show - way more than usual. 

_What went from her normal length above the knee; was cut into half. "You got nice legs, what you on about?" he all but declared, fingers messing around with the waistband of her skirt. He then proceeded to tuck her school shirt, tightening it around her waist. "First get their attention in any way you can and secondly..."_

_Proudly looking up from his hard-work, he wolfishly grinned._

_"...Hit em' where it hurts."_

Cursing the boy in her mind, she grumpily took a seat at a table in the art room. The girl pulled out her sketchbook, flipping to her most recent drawing. Nishinoya was lucky this was one of the classes they didn't share or otherwise her pencil would be shoved down his throat. 

(Y/N) started sketching, humming under her breath as she waited for the rest of the class to show up. Not noticing the lean figure that slipped through the door, placing their bag at the front desk and curiously slinking towards her. 

Tendou's sharp maroon eyes gazed upon her work, watching with rapt fascination at the drawing she was finishing up. He found his eyes wandering from her slim fingers to delicate wrists, traveling along her arms until they landed on her waist. 

He closely eyed her exposed legs, the way they were crossed, the material of her skirt bunched up - _he swallowed a bit harder than was necessary._

"I really like your drawing" he piped up, scaring the poor girl as she swiveled around in her seat, the pencil flying out of her hand and rolling beneath the table. "S-sensei!" she yelped, eyes wide with shock at not noticing his presence. "I didn't realize you were here." 

The maroon-haired man laughed, grinning widely. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare ya."

(Y/N) stammered. "I-it's okay. I should have been more aware of my surroundings." 

"You dropped your pencil" he pointed out, seeing the way her cheeks darkened as her innocent eyes brightened with embarrassment. "Don't worry I'll get it." 

Her mouth dropped open when he casually ducked beneath the table, Tendou sensei's tall lean body disappearing from view. It was silent for a few seconds, the girl's heart hammering in her chest, just waiting for the man to resurface. 

_That was until she felt hot breath flutter against her legs._

Her stomach dropped, an airy feeling that strongly reminded her of a rollercoaster fall entering her gut. But then she remembered Nishinoya's words and her determination surged; to test her theory. 

Silently praying, she slowly parted her legs, trying to brush it off as casual as she uncrossed and crossed her legs again, playing it as her changing her leg position. A sharp inhale was heard beneath the desk before familiar maroon hair was seen coming into view as her Art teacher made an appearance, her pencil grasped tightly between long fingers. 

The man's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the pencil. "You should be careful" he warned, voice sounding a bit raspy, maroon eyes dim. 

(Y/N) couldn't help but feel that his warning wasn't just about her dropping her stationary. The girl attempted to look abashed. "Sometimes things just go slipping from between my fingers." 

Oh god she was so embarrassed - inwardly cringing at her own words. 

Tendou looked down at her, a ghost of a smirk playing across his lips for a fraction of a second before it disappeared. "Just takes lots and lots of practice." 

There was a knowing glimmer in those vibrant eyes because he was beginning to slowly catch on to what she was attempting to do. Tendou had to tell the others. Because the game just got a whole lot more interesting. 

And if he wasn't mistaken, _Kuroo had her next lesson._

"If ya ever need my help, don't be afraid to ask. I'll be sure to help ya get a proper grip on things." 

(Y/N) felt the oxygen leave her lungs, not because of how he was looking at her or the highly suggestive words that just left his mouth. But because he was effortlessly twirling her pencil between his long fingers, a few of them having bandages wrapped around them for reason unknown. 

And it didn't just end there. Tendou raised the pencil to his lips, a flash of white appearing between his parted lips as he placed the end against his bottom lip, hotly gazing down at her. "Anytime, anywhere." 

Nishinoya wasn't the one who was going to die... _Because she was._


	9. ↳ second phase⁹

**Tendou** : _She knows something is up. Time to move onto the second phase boys._

**ATSUMU AND OSAMU** exchanged looks, reading the message together. The blonde twin grinned, exposing his teeth as mirth took over his features. "Guess it's time to step up our game Samu." 

His grey-haired counterpart's facial expression didn't waver, but there was a spark in those sharp steel eyes that spoke of a promise. Osamu loathed losing - especially when it came to his brother. 

"May the best man win" he said lowly, a ghost of a smirk flashing across his lips. 

Terushima chuckled lightly, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Carelessly dropping his phone onto the table, the honey-blonde man stuck out his tongue. "Sorry boys, I'm not about to lose." 

Akaashi's turquoise eyes flashed to glance at the message that shone across his screen, the words searing into his vision and making him stop what he was doing. He pondered silently, moving his gaze to check out the timetable. 

_He had her tomorrow._

The ravenette went back to organizing his papers - a visible tension weighing down on his shoulders. 

Oikawa smirked, pocketing the device and moving his attention back to his class once more.

Compared to the others, he was at a slight disadvantage since he only saw the girl once a week. But no worries, he'll show the others exactly what he's capable of. 

All he needs is one lesson to prove it. 

Ushijima stared blankly at his phone, face devoid of any emotion. Re-reading the message his eccentric friend sent, his hazel-eyes hardened slightly. 

He always gets what he wanted. The olive-skinned man was not afraid to go for it. 

And as luck would have it - his last class of the day just so happened to have (Y/N). 

Bokuto let out a bark of laughter, tossing his phone into the air as he caught it, flipping and playing with the sleek device. "About fucking time!" he exclaimed excitedly. 

To think he had a class with her today was incredibly lucky on his part. "I hope Tsukki wouldn't mind if she's a little late." 

Tsukishima scowled, ignoring his phone and resuming his grading. Annoyance flared up within him and it was evident with how harshly he was marking the student's work. 

Red ink decorating a large portion of the paper. 

Sighing loudly, he dropped the pen and took off his glasses. The blonde man rubbed his eyes tiredly. Why did this have to happen? All this hassle and for what? Some stupid way to prove themselves? 

For an intelligent man, he was surely stupid at times - and it wasn't helping his nerves to know that he was the cause of this stupid game. 

Sakusa scoffed, muttering under his breath. He went back to reading over the document, repeatedly tapping his pen against the paper as he read through the lines. But his mind wouldn't register any of the printed words. 

Reclining in his leather chair, he moved his head backwards until he was staring at his office ceiling. This was such an idiotic game. So why was he so distracted by it? 

How unsightly of a Vice Principal to behave like this, however; 

He wasn't the number one Ace without a reason during his youth - and the others will soon be reminded of that fact. 

Kuroo's copper cat-like eyes narrowed, the notification across his screen shining brightly. Chatter echoed behind him as students slowly began to trickle inside the classroom. 

His gaze latched upon two in particular, watching as the shorter boy quickly spoke under his breath, the girl carefully paying attention as they took a seat at the back of the laboratory, heads bent together in a deep discussion. 

Taking his time to study the girl, he looked for signs about her being aware, Tendou's words flashing behind his eyelids. Kuroo eyed her distracted form, gaze lingering at the bare skin that teasingly flashed at him. 

The cat smirked. 

Kuroo was definitely going to take advantage of the golden opportunity that was so sweetly presented before him. "Good morning class" he greeted them all warmly, smiling politely. "We'll be continuing the work from the previous lesson so for those of you who still need to complete the experiment, you have the entirety of the class to do so." 

"Also don't forget to write up the results" he reminded them, picking up a handful of worksheets to distribute. "I want them handed in by the end of class." 

The class set off to work, mild chatter ringing throughout the room as his students got into their small groups, resuming their work.

"The plan may or may not have backfired" whispered (Y/N) lowly to Nishinoya, making sure no one was overhearing their conversation. 

"Well what happened then?" he asked eagerly, writing down the instructions from their experiment onto a piece of paper. She told him all about what happened during the beginning of Art class, mildly amused by the dramatic gasps and expressions Nishinoya was making. 

"Well he definitely wants to fuck that's for sure." 

"But I still don't have a clue as to why" frowned the girl, eyebrows furrowing. "Nothing is making any sense." 

Nishinoya opened his mouth, thinking over something in his head but then his eyes widened and he was suddenly standing up. "Wait gimme a minute, I forgot to measure the temperature of the solution." 

Without another word he scurried away towards the counter that had all of their experiments lined up by groups or pairs. (Y/N) looked at the way he was fussing over their beaker, like a mother crowding her child. She laughed, unable to control herself - an easygoing smile resting across her mouth. 

But it was quickly wiped away, flinging her back into harsh reality. 

Warm breath hit the shell of her ear, making a shiver course down her spine as a presence crowded all her senses. "Tell me" purred Kuroo's voice, pretending to look over her shoulder and down at her work. 

A choked sound left her mouth when light fingertips ran along her thighs. 

"Is this all for me" teased the ravenette, an amused smiled tugging at his lips to expose the glinting canines. "Or is it perhaps for us?" 

Mind blank, (Y/N) turned her head to look into the dark copper eyes of her Chemistry teacher. "Who's us?" she whispered, itching to get an answer. 

Kuroo's fingers slipped higher, running along her inner thigh as he leaned down even lower. Her legs tensed at the light sensation, frozen in her seat as she was overwhelmed by the sudden proximity. 

"Stay behind class and I'll explain it all to you kitten." 

Before she could so much as think of a response, he was gone and Nishinoya was bounding over to their table, the energetic male running past Kuroo's retreating figure without even blinking at him. 

"I got it" he proudly announced, putting down the results, catching sight of her frozen face. "What's up?"

_It was safe to say she stopped breathing._


	10. ↳ be a good kitten¹⁰

**"YOU COMING OR...?"**

Nishinoya trailed off, raising a brow at (Y/N)'s seated form whilst the rest of the class was already packing up and leaving the room. She shook her head, staying right where she was even though the bell just rang for their first break. 

"I need to talk to him" she said quietly, carefully watching the raven-haired man organize his table as he bid his goodbyes to the students. Nishinoya looked between Kuroo sensei and then back at her a few times curiously. But then it clicked in his head and he was beginning to vibrate on the spot with excitement. 

"Oh, so you're gonna cum, not come." 

(Y/N) choked on air, spluttering slightly at the implication. "Shh!" she hissed lowly, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. "And don't say that." 

Embarrassed, the girl fidgeted in her seat, unsure of what to do or where to look. "We're just gonna talk."

Nishinoya hummed thoughtfully. "Is that a fancy way of saying you'll be having his tongue down your throat?" 

"But anyways" he barked loudly, sending her a wink as he walked towards the door. "Spill the tea when you're done cumming." 

He coughed into his hand obnoxiously, startling a few of their classmates. "I mean when you can come." 

The poor female was hiding her face in her hands, cursing the day Nishinoya was brought into this world. It only took a few minutes for the rest of the class to disperse, leaving her alone with the copper-eyed man. 

Kuroo sensei was shuffling their work into a pile, putting it aside as he chuckled deeply. "You can come closer you know? You don't have to sit all the way back there. I don't bite" he mused, a teasing grin gracing his lips. 

"At least not me, but I can't say the same for Tendou or Terushima."

(Y/N) got up from her seat at the back, slowly making her way to the front row whilst warily looking around. "I want to know what's going on." 

The corners of his lips quirked upwards. The ravenette rolled up his sleeves, exposing his strong forearms that had veins elegantly running beneath the golden skin. "Sakusa and Akaashi will definitely enjoy their time with you, straight to the point aren't we?" 

More names and questions swirled in her mind, a frenzied tornado that was causing havoc. "I see no point in jumping around it. It's been a weird few days for me and I want to know why." 

Kuroo smirked devilishly at this, walking around his desk to the front, he casually leant backwards. He crossed his arms and legs, looking down at (Y/N). "You see, we have a little bet going on between us teachers. It's pretty simple and straightforward; who can fuck you best." 

All breath was knocked out of her lungs, especially since there was no hint or trace of a joke in the man's expression or posture. As if he just spontaneously proposed a holiday trip to the Bahamas.

(Y/N) swallowed, dropping her stare to the table. Still attempting to come into terms of what she just heard, her voice trembled as she spoke. "Isn't t-that highly in-inappropriate? And w-why me?" 

Kuroo's shoulders shook with silent laughter, running his tongue along his teeth, he smoothly approached the table, placing his palms flat down on the solid surface and leaning over the girl's seated body. "Unfortunately that's something I cannot answer however if you really want to know, you're gonna have to ask Tsukishima about that one." 

Eyes growing wide, her breathing became a little heavier since his body was close enough for her to smell his cologne. "Why would you make such a bet?" 

Shrugging his broad shoulders, he shook his head. "I didn't come up with it but..." he paused, using two of his fingers to raise her chin as he lowered his head slowly. Kuroo's breath washed over her face, caressing her cheeks and making her eyelashes flutter. "...I'm not about to lose, kitten." 

(Y/N) voice was small, unable to tear her eyes away from those bronze ones that stared hotly into hers. "W-what do you get out of this?" 

Kuroo's voice dropped huskily, thumb softly running along her jaw. "Money. A shit ton of money." 

She swallowed heavily. 

"But also to have some fun with you." 

His grin looked more predatory, a jaguar hungrily staring down at her as if she was his prey. One of his fingers snagged (Y/N)'s bottom lip, gently pulling down to part her lips as she sat frozen. "And you know what's the best part?" he whispered. 

The girl shook her head, too mesmerized by the intoxication that was her Chemistry teacher. "W-what?" she mumbled, heart pounding in her ears. 

"The best part is that we all know that if it came down to it - you wouldn't refuse us." 

His words made her sharply inhale, heat flooded her system as her mind split itself into two, conflict arising which became evident from the way her facial expression changed. "You're wrong sensei. This is wrong." 

Kuroo smiled coolly. "You should stop lying to yourself." 

"Because why else would you pull up your skirt and tighten your shirt? I could see your panties all the way from the back" he purred lowly, swallowing the gasp that left her mouth. "I do not tolerate lying." 

Kuroo pulled away, dropping his hand as he looked behind him to glance at the clock. "Break ends in 15 minutes. Let's see if I'll be able to change your mind."

(Y/N) couldn't form a single coherent sentence, too dumbstruck by the words that so simply spilled from the man's plump lips. "I should get going" she stammered, grabbing her bag and standing up - with every intent of leaving the stifling room that was making her emotions run rampant. 

But he wasn't going to let her go so easily. 

Kuroo's hand reached out to wrap around her arm as she passed him by, tugging her body until it crashed into his. "Going so soon? I'm pretty sure there's something I need to teach you in the limited time that we have." 

One look at the clock on the wall and a leer was sliding across his mouth. "Make that 14 minutes." 

"Now sit down on my chair and be a good kitten" he ordered gruffly, pushing the girl in the direction of his chair. His fingers ran through his messy inky tresses, bottom lip catching between his teeth. 

_"I can't wait to taste you pussycat."_


	11. ↳ his pussycat¹¹

**KUROO GRABBED (Y/N)'S** bag, tugging it from her shoulder as he dropped it to the floor - already forgotten. 

His other arm wrapped around her waist, using his hips to guide her backwards to his chair. "W-wait a second" she squeaked, stumbling over her feet as the copper-eyed man supported her. 

Ignoring her words, Kuroo hooked an arm around her hips, lifting the girl upwards as a small soundless gasp left her mouth. He firmly planted her body on his lap when he sat down, spreading his legs to make room. "Let's not waste the precious time that we have" he purred, his chest rumbling against her back. 

(Y/N) squirmed in his lap, heart-rate spiking at the compromising position she's just been put in. Kuroo's muscular thighs trapped her legs between his, her skirt riding up even higher. 

He placed his large hand on her hip, squeezing in warning. "The more you move, the more you'll regret it." 

"I really should get going" she exhaled shakily, trying to climb out of his lap. "Don't want to be late to my next class." 

Kuroo's voice dropped lower, a growl dripping from his words. "Bokuto can wait;

_You're mine now."_

A finger hooked beneath her chin, turning her face to the side and upwards. Soft lips pressed against hers firmly, muffling the little noise of surprise that left her mouth. Kuroo's body heat was overwhelming, pressing in on all her senses as she tasted the man's lips. 

Completely frozen, (Y/N) mind went into overdrive at what was happening. Soft onyx tresses brushed against her forehead as Kuroo angled her jaw, deepening the kiss. Apparently amused at the girl's lack of response, he grinned against her mouth, teeth snagging her bottom lip teasingly as he pulled gently. "Cat got your tongue?" 

"I still think this is w-wrong" she panted, feeling his legs tense around her. "This shouldn't be happening." 

"Oh?" he cooed, wetting his lips, Kuroo's hand carefully stroked her side, moving higher. "Tell me...", breath ghosting over her lips, a smirk moulded across his mouth. 

"...If I touch you right now, will I find you wet for me?" 

His hand brushed against her breast, squeezing lightly as (Y/N)'s back arched, a small whimper tumbling from her throat. "I thought so" he chuckled, massaging her breast in his palm. 

Before she could say something, his mouth was on hers again - much rougher this time. Kuroo's hand gripped her breast harder, pulling her harshly against his toned body. His tongue slithered into her mouth, exploring the inside as he ran his muscle along her teeth. 

The other free hand of his itched lower, lightly running his fingertips along her inner thigh as he spread her legs to drape over his. The ravenette greedily swallowed any noise that echoed between their entangled mouths, pleasing to his ears. 

"Such a good kitten." 

(Y/N)'s chest was rising and falling quickly, a tiny moan leaving her lips when she felt a finger swipe right along her womanhood, making her legs clench together. "No" rasped Kuroo, prying her legs apart. "I won't have none of that. Am I understood?" 

Succumbing to the pleasure, she nodded once, attempting to relax in his lap but her shyness was getting to her as the girl felt vulnerably exposed. His thumb rubbed circular motions around her clothed clit, his middle finger sliding right along her folds. 

"Shit, you're so wet already" he moaned huskily, grabbing her breast and matching the minstrations he was doing between her trembling legs. Breathing deeply, (Y/N) bit down on her lip. "S-sensei." 

"Kuroo" he whispered in her ear. "Call me Kuroo. I want to hear you." 

Rubbing faster, her hips jerked in his lap. "Kuroo" she whimpered, her fingers digging into his thighs to hold herself steady which tensed in her hold. 

He swore loudly, two of his fingers quickly unbuttoning the first few buttons of her school shirt. Moving the material out of the way as it gave him proper access to cup her breast, his fingers slipped inside her bra to properly grab the soft flesh. Kuroo planted hot kisses against (Y/N)'s neck, rolling the perk nipple between his fingers. 

"Fuck, this is in the way" he hissed, giving up and pulling her panties down her legs to be able to openly touch her. Turning his chair until it was facing the door, he went back to pleasuring the girl in his lap. "How does it feel?", lowly humming in her ear, he nibbled on her earlobe. "That at any moment someone can come in right through that door and see you like this?" 

Kuroo's fingers moved right between her folds, freely touching her and feeling how wet she was. Swallowing roughly, he exhaled sharply when her ass brushed against his dick, his pants starting to feel more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. 

Two fingers gathered up her slickness, pulling away to show (Y/N). "See that? I was right wasn't I? Fucking dripping for me" he growled roughly. 

She moaned airily, eyes growing bigger when he lifted those two fingers to his mouth, sliding them past his lips. Kuroo sucked on his digits, taking them out to press a passionate kiss against her lips, thrusting his tongue at the same time he pushed those fingers inside her.

He began to move them whilst his thumb rubbed her small bundle of nerves. Moving his mouth, Kuroo increased the pace of his thrusting, rolling his hips at the same time. (Y/N) felt heat build up in her stomach, pleasure coiling within her gut. 

Kuroo stroked faster, holding her squirming body down as to finger her harder. Brushing along her walls, he pulled away, a small string of saliva hanging from their swollen lips. "Cum for me kitten." 

His hot breath seared across her mouth, lips brushing against hers but not kissing her. A grin pried his mouth apart, two of his fingers curling inside whilst his thumb rubbed her clit continuously. Kuroo's tongue swiped inside of her mouth at the same time he added more pressure. 

"Be a good pussycat for your sensei."

And she did just that. Pleasure exploded all throughout her body as he continued to move his fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm - prolonging the high that lightened every single nerve within her body. 

Biting down on her bottom lip, she jerked against his bigger frame, throwing her head backwards against his broad shoulder as he placed a kiss against her cheek, an imprint of a smirk searing into her flushed skin. "Well would you look at that. The bell has already rung." 

(Y/N) blinked away the haze, eyes finding the clock on the wall. True to his words, break was over and class has already started. _She was late to Physics._

Kuroo removed his fingers, putting them into his mouth lewdly to lick her off much to her embarrassment. "I guess I should write you a teacher's note or otherwise Bokuto wouldn't be too happy." 

She clumsily climbed off his lap, hastily pulling up her underwear as the copper-eyed man chuckled behind her amusedly. There was a very obvious boner that she had just been sitting on but Kuroo paid it no mind, crossing his legs, he swiftly grabbed a strip of paper and pen. 

Smoothly writing down, a grin was painted over his swollen lips, noticing the way (Y/N) was being extremely quiet yet her eyes always darted to his bulge. "Don't worry" he reassured her, not breaking his gaze away from the note he was writing. "I'll take care of it, however I do expect a form of payment next time." 

With a devious wink, Kuroo handed her the folded slip of paper as he uncrossed his legs and casually reclined back in his chair. Cocking his head to the side, those bronze eyes were dim, a tantalizing smile gracing his mouth as he spun the pen between his fingers. 

The exact fingers that were just inside of her.

"Have a nice day (Y/N)." 

She looked down at the note in her hands, opening to read it over and almost choking on air at the words that looked back at her. 

_Sorry bro couldn't resist. Was too busy fingering her to keep track of time. I highly recommend. You said you needed some batteries? Come by during lunch and I'll give you, a new order just came through so I've got plenty. - Kuroo_


	12. ↳ possible contender?¹²

**BOKUTO WASN'T PLEASED.**

Not in the slightest. But he didn't let it show, being positive and vibrant like always. His golden eyes scanned his busy classroom, narrowing over an empty space that remained vacant although class has started five minutes ago. 

Usually he wouldn't pay it any mind if one of his students was late, being laidback about it but this wasn't just anyone. And with the way Nishinoya kept on glancing at the door every few seconds, confusion marring his face - looks like he wasn't the only one. 

The door creaked open as a figure slipped through, the girl trying to make herself seem as small as possible as to not direct any attention towards her. (Y/N) quietly made her way towards his desk, her head bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for being late" she mumbled, a faint flush to her cheeks. "I was with Kuroo sensei." 

Bokuto's smile didn't waver, an inkling settling into the pit of his stomach. "Do you have a note?" 

She hesitated. 

He could see the conflict within her eyes but nonetheless she handed him a slip of folded paper a moment later - her hand slightly shaking. Accepting the note, he opened it just as he heard a sharp inhale. 

Bokuto read over the words, eyes rooted to a select few words that Kuroo had made sure to highlight. The golden-eyed male's smile tightened ever so slightly, the corners of his mouth dropping with every word. 

His eyes suddenly latched upon hers, expression mellowing out. "Thank you. You can go and take a seat (L/N)." 

(Y/N) shuffled her feet, a flash of hot embarrassment shooting through her. She dropped her head, turning around to scurry to her seat as Nishinoya raised a brow, mouth soundlessly moving to greet the girl. 

Bokuto crumpled the paper in his fist. 

He threw it into the trash without another thought, continuing on with his lesson - one golden eye kept close on the girl who refused to look at him. 

"Where the hell have you been?" whispered Nishinoya, analyzing her from head to toe. "I looked for you everywhere." 

(Y/N) laid down her bag on the table, taking a seat. "I've been with...Kuroo...sensei", catching herself, she almost forgot to add the honorific, memory flashing in her mind at what happened not too long ago. 

"Wait" he started seriously, hazel eyes growing wider with every passing second. "Don't tell me..."

A nervous smile covered her lips, cheeks reddening from the stupendous look he was throwing at her, his mouth dropping open dramatically. "You fucked!" he exclaimed suddenly, pointing an accusing finger. 

Several heads turned in their direction, annoyed and surprised by the sudden declaration, their classmates shot them dirty looks, muttering under their breaths and shaking their heads. Without them realizing, Bokuto's voice had lowered as he explained the topic they were learning. 

(Y/N) smacked Nishinoya's head, hard enough to nearly make him ram into the table. "Are you insane!" she hissed, nervously looking around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. "Scream it louder will you, I don't think everyone heard."

He looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head with a small pout hanging from his lips. "Sorry got too excited there since your love life is more interesting than mine." 

"Mine is practically non-existent" he frowned, eccentric hair dropping as his mood plummeted. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone - a bright smile coating his lips. "So spill the tea and don't leave out any details. How big was he? Circumcised or not? Curved or straight? Did it look pretty? Was he shaved?" 

The poor girl had to cover her hand over his mouth to stop his rambling, her cheeks burning darker with every point he started to list off. "We didn't fuck" she whisper-yelled, silently praying for her demise to come. 

"Butfd sumtheng ded happin" he spoke around her hand, a devilish gleam in his eyes that grew bolder and mischievous. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath to collect herself before telling him everything Kuroo had said to her, glossing over the details of their intimate encounter. Nishinoya listened with rapt concentration, brows furrowed as he nodded and gasped at all the right parts. 

He paid more attention than he did in his actual lessons. 

"No way", eyes big and full of wonder, he leaned back in his seat, absorbing all the information. "You think he'd be down for a threesome? Can you try to convince him next time or maybe ask if I could watch, I don't mind. Anything to see that gorgeous man in action." 

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. (Y/N)'s body tingled when she recounted the shortened version of the memory but she didn't dare linger on it too long. 

Bokuto sensei caught her eye momentarily. 

"Wait let me get this straight. He said all the teachers are in on it right?..., trailing off, Nishinoya's face scrunched up in thought, voice dropping. "...That basically means Bokuto sensei is also...part of it." 

The two of them looked at their Physics teacher, the silver-streaked man, in the middle of explaining a formula with wild hand gestures that pulled a laugh from a few of his students. As if sensing their burning stares, he glanced in their direction with a wide grin. 

"That man has the best ass in the world." 

(Y/N) coughed into her hand, attempting to hide the horror and laughter that her companion said oh so seriously, an honest declaration he wasn't afraid to announce to the entire world.

Nishinoya suddenly pulled his notebook towards him, flipping to the last page to hastily begin to scribble something down. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to sneak a peek over his shoulder. 

"Gimme a minute". Sticking out his tongue, he pushed the book in the middle so the both of them could have a proper look. A messy list of names stared back at her. 

_Terushima - English_

_Akaashi - Math_

_Tsukishima - Bus/Econ_

_Miya twins - History/Bio_

_Kuroo - Chem_

_Bokuto - Phy_

_Oikawa - PE_

_Ushijima - GS_

_Tendou - Art_

"Am I missing anyone?" he wondered, scanning down the list. 

"No I think that's everyone right?" She checked carefully. "Yeah it is. Why?" 

Nishinoya pondered for a few seconds. "He said that all the teachers are doing this bet...". He wrote down another name right at the bottom, ' _hmming_ ' to himself. "Does that mean..." 

Tapping his pen against the name, (Y/N) moved closer to take a look, the name searing into her vision. 

_Iwaizumi - Music_

"Did he mean all of the teachers you have? Because you don't take music so would this include him as well?". 

Her mind was galloping a mile a minute because Nishinoya was right, she didn't take music as a subject. Uncertainty rose up within her, staring at the written name. "I don't think so? I'm not sure." 

"Because if he is included, you're one lucky bitch because as scary and intimidating as he seems, he's totally amazing and gorgeous and I swear the only reason why I ever took music was to be able to breathe the same air as him." 

Nishinoya swooned in his seat, fainting dramatically. "Those olive eyes can set me on fire any day. Beautiful hands can strangle the life out of me. He's thicc thicc if you know what I mean. Not Bokuto thicc but a close second" winked the shorter male. 

"How is he as a teacher? I've only seen him around before" asked (Y/N), ignoring the heart eyes from him that nearly blinded her own the longer she kept looking. "There's not that many of us in the class to be honest, but he's actually pretty sweet and goofy at times when he's not scowling but fuck, that man surely can play the guitar and piano. It's almost orgasmic to listen to". 

Nishinoya kept on going on and on about Iwaizumi sensei, listing all the beautiful and amazing attributes. Laughing, the two of them gossiped and spoke for the remainder of the lesson, forgetting about the list of names and the game that was looming over (Y/N)'s head. 

Not realizing that in fact - a name has not been written down because after all; 

_Sakusa wasn't a teacher._


	13. ↳ his baby girl¹³

**"PLEASE STAY BEHIND."**

(Y/N) stopped packing away, looking up from her desk as Bokuto sensei walked past, glancing in her direction with a bright smile. Nishinoya choked next to her. "Ask him if I can stay too" he whispered furiously, craning his head to look after their retreating Physics teacher. 

"Man, Captain America's ass is nowhere near as good as Bokuto sensei's." 

The girl smacked his arm, shushing him. "Tone down your horniness. Does it have an off button?" Nishinoya puffed out his chest, proudly displaying himself. "The button unfortunately has been broken for the past 18 years of my existence." 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You're such a hoe." 

"Have you seen the men we have here? Can you blame me?" he licked his lips, cackling evilly. "Speaking of beautiful men, we got Business next so that means we get to see our favourite dictator."

At the mention of the bespectacled man, her breath shortened - the detention fresh in her mind with the embarrassment that followed. "Umm yeah, lucky us?" 

Nishinoya looked at her weirdly. "What's up with your face?" 

Quickly telling him about the detention and what happened, his mouth dropped open. "He made you wet?" 

"Out of everything I tell you, that's what you focus on? And no, that was my fault but he got really mad for some reason and kicked me out so I'm not really looking forward to seeing him again." 

The spikey-haired boy tilted his head to the side, dramatically stroking his chin. "Maybe he was turned on by seeing you? He kicked you out so you wouldn't see his massive boner? Imagine this scenario, a dripping wet school girl in front of her teacher. I bet he found that hot."

(Y/N) sighed, pushing Nishinoya to walk after their classmates who began to leave the classroom. "Yeah I don't think that was the case. My guess is that he was probably furious about the mess I made." 

"Yeah a mess in his pants" he winked cheekily. She pushed him a little harder, shooting a glare that told him to ' _shut up_ '. Laughing loudly to himself, they made their way to the front of the room where she stopped next to Bokuto sensei's desk. 

Nishinoya turned around to face her, pushing his tongue inside his cheek and moving his hand in front of his mouth in a ' _blow job_ ' movement. "Blow ya later." 

Having half a mind to chuck her bag at his annoying face, he disappeared with a bark of laughter, closing the door behind him. (Y/N) patiently waited for the silver-haired man to come out of the storage room he vanished into. She didn't have to wait for very long as he emerged a few moments later, a couple of trays in his muscular arms. Plopping them down on his desk, he set for preparing for the next class that would start in five minutes. 

Bokuto started humming under his breath, emptying the worksheets and bits of equipment. "Kuroo finger you good?" he suddenly asked, not stopping what he was doing. 

(Y/N) felt all breath leave her lungs from the blunt question. As if knowing her frazzled mind, he grinned widely. "Did I say something wrong?" An innocent expression momentarily flashed across his handsome face, golden eyes gleaming with mirth. 

The girl wasn't sure how to answer that, not as if she could just shrug her shoulders and say; _'Yeah it was pretty great you know. Finding out all my teachers basically want to fuck me, highlight of my day.'_

"Well.." she stuttered, looking down at the floor. "...I mean, all I can say is I'm sorry for being late to class?" She face-palmed. What the hell was that answer? 

Bokuto laughed jubilantly, clapping his hands. "I've got to say, I wasn't expecting that. So you know about the game I'm assuming, yes?" he asked, folding his arms across his broad chest. The navy blue dress-shirt stretching taunt as his arms flexed, a big smile plastered across his mouth. 

His flaxen eyes darted to the clock, a pout beginning to hang from his lips. "Sadly not a lot can be done in five minutes but we'll see what we can manage." 

(Y/N)'s head jerked upwards, eyes growing wide. "W-what?" she squeaked, watching as he came closer. Taking a step back out of instinct, his height towered over her smaller frame. Her bag went falling to the floor as Bokuto ducked slightly to grab hold of her thighs, hoisting her body upwards. Without thinking, she wrapped her legs around his waist, a yelp leaving her mouth. 

"Wa-wait" she stammered, feeling his arms tense beneath her deliciously as she grabbed his shoulders to stop herself from falling backwards. Bokuto moved his head to look up at her, running his tongue along his bottom lip. "Wait what, baby girl?" 

She ceased all breathing, especially when his large palms squeezed her thighs gently. Bokuto leaned in, lips teasingly brushing against hers for the briefest of seconds - light as a feather. 

"Want me to put you down?" (Y/N) swallowed, a fire igniting in her gut. She had an answer to that but her lips refused to move but apparently it must have been evident on her face because he chuckled. "I had a feeling." 

Bokuto carried her to his desk as if she didn't weigh anything, She could feel his abdomen ripple against her front, pressed up right against each other. One hand grabbed onto her ass as support whilst his other one moved along his desk, shoving the papers and other things aside roughly to make space. 

He gently sat the girl atop the table, moving his hands along her inner thighs to stand in between them. Pushing her skirt higher, his thumb pressed right against her clothed clit, savoring the soundless gasp that left her mouth. 

Bokuto pressed harder, his index finger stroking (Y/N)'s inner thigh. His free hand squeezed the soft flesh of her other thigh, chest rumbling with silent laughter when she jumped slightly. "Sensitive thighs?" he rasped, lips brushing against her cheek. 

He suddenly grabbed harder, pulling her closer to him - right up against his pelvis. Her ass slid along the table, her hands flying to land on his shoulders. "You better grab my hair instead." 

"Why?" she wondered after finally finding her voice again, feeling her face warm from the way he was hungrily looking at her. He didn't say anything, just doing one thing. 

Bokuto dropped down to his knees. 

"Because" he started, pressing a hot kiss against her inner thigh. "I'm about to follow Kuroo's recommendation." 

He sunk his teeth into her skin, soothing over it with a swipe of his tongue just as she tangled her fingers into his hair as a quiet hiss rang above him. Bokuto moaned lowly, scalp tingling when her fingernails scraped against his roots. "You can pull all you want." 

(Y/N) bit down on her inner cheek when he started trailing kisses along her thighs, repeatedly switching to pay equal attention. The golden-eyed man sucked and nibbled, painting her skin in blossoming roses of purples and reds whilst he moved higher - getting dangerously close to her sex. 

Bokuto made eye-contact with her just as he sucked another bruise, rolling the flesh between his teeth. His lips were swollen and slick with saliva as he continued to grow his own personal garden that creeped right along her legs like growing vines. "I want everyone to see..." he smiled from ear to ear, his thumb moving through her folds, putting enough pressure to spread her pussy lips. 

"...So spread your legs for me." This time a small sound escaped from between her teeth. (Y/N) tugged at his spikey-hair, feeling incredibly soft as the silver tips glinted underneath the fluorescent lights. 

He groaned lightly, sucking harder just as he slipped his middle finger underneath her underwear. "Holy fuck" he exclaimed roughly once he felt a wet sensation envelop his digit. 

Bokuto stood up abruptly, taking her by surprise when he pushed against her stomach, urging her to lie down on his table. Pulling her body closer, he leaned right over the girl. His larger frame blocking out the lights when he swooped down to kiss her, rolling his hips right against her sex - grinding roughly. 

Bokuto moved his mouth skillfully in a way that made (Y/N)'s mind soar, lips wet and needy, he wasted no time in thrusting his tongue inside. She could feel him against her, brushing and rubbing against the most intimate place on her body. "Mphm-" the girl whimpered against his mouth. 

Angling his head as to deepen the kiss, a knock rapped against the door that made the both of them freeze - breathing heavily against each other. A second later the bell went off, the signal of the 5 minute break ending as classes resumed once more. 

"Come back during lunch and we can finish what we started, what do you say?" he whispered against her lips. His hand moved between her legs, slowly stroking along her cunt, a hungry grin morphing across his mouth, relishing the way her back arched until her chest brushed against his.

_"Will you let me have a proper taste, baby girl?"_


	14. ↳ welcome to the game¹⁴

**"I'M SO FUCKED."**

(Y/N) looked down at her legs, seeing the numerous bruises that trailed along her thighs, a deep burgundy red that stood out against her skin. And the worst part? Her skirt couldn't cover them all. 

She had a feeling that Bokuto sensei had done that on purpose because as she stared down her front, all she could see were his roses. Peeking out from beneath the material, it was almost as if she could hear the hickeys laughing at her misfortune. 

"Okay shit shit" she muttered, helplessly looking around the girls bathroom - hoping to find a solution somewhere there. Nishinoya is so utterly dead once she gets her hands on him, she will take great pleasure in strangling the life out of him. Since it was his amazing idea to take her school jacket away because he knew she'd just hide away inside of it like usual. 

(Y/N) could use her bag to cover her legs but she had an inkling they could be seen from the back as well. The girl barely managed to slip by the class of first years that were waiting outside of Bokuto's classroom so she doubts she could manage for the rest of the day. "Please kill me" she moaned lowly, slamming her head against the bathroom stall. 

Already late to Business, she might as well skip the rest of the class - if only to save her the embarrassment of facing that man again. But she knew that wasn't possible. Tempted, (Y/N) thought about texting Nishinoya to come to the bathroom and bring the jacket with him but that had a 0.001% chance of working since Tsukishima sensei was always strict on bathroom breaks. 

Biting her lip, she wracked her brain for possibilities. Either to skip this lesson and wait out until lunch but that could possibly end up getting her in trouble if she was caught skipping. The girl took a deep breath, maybe she could go to the office and search through the ' _lost & found_' box for a sweater or jacket. That could work. 

There weren't many choices to pick from so she decided to try that out. Maybe she'll get lucky. With that in mind, she set off on her perilous journey to the school office, praying for luck to be on her side. What could go wrong? 

_Everything apparently._

Holding her bag in front of her legs, she crept out of the bathroom, warily checking to see if the coast was clear from any students or teachers. Mentally counting to three, (Y/N) scurried down the corridor, ducking slightly whilst jogging past ongoing classes that had windows looking inside the rooms. 

Feeling like James Bond, the girl glanced over her shoulder, checking that the corridor was empty. Internally crying at the good sign, she turned the corner whilst making sure nobody noticed her suspicious wandering. Only to find herself walk into a solid wall - funny, because she was quite certain that the corner would lead her down another hallway. 

The impact made her stumble backwards, bag slipping from her fingers as the oxygen was knocked out of her. Her heels tipped backwards, feeling her world dip slowly. "Fuck me" she swore loudly, desperately trying to grab onto the wall to stop her from falling. 

A firm hand wrapped around her upper arm - holding her body as if it was weightless. "Shit, you okay?" gruffed a deep voice. 

(Y/N) looked up, finding olive green eyes intensely gazing down at her from an overwhelming height. It took her a couple of seconds to realize who it was but by then her mind had already combusted. 

Iwaizumi Hajime arched a brow in question. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

Shaking her head, her hand nervously tugged at her skirt, desperately pushing the material lower to make sure the music teacher hadn't caught sight of the mosaic of colour elegantly painted on her thighs. "Nope, all good sensei". 

Taken aback by the bright and chipper spill of words that came from the fidgeting girl, Iwaizumi nodded, attempting to soften his facial expression. "I'm glad to hear that."

A thought suddenly came to him as he realized something. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?" 

"Oh umm yeah" she stammered, looking anywhere but at the man in front of her. "I was just on my way. I had to stay back to talk to one of the teachers so that's why I'm a little late." 

Furiously praying that he wouldn't question it any further, to her great relief he accepted her plausible excuse. Iwaizumi looked behind her, soundlessly registering that the girl just came from the science corridor. "Alright, I'll leave you to it." 

Iwaizumi let go of her arm, bright eyes trailing to the side as he noticed that her bag had fallen onto the floor. "Oh sorry about that, let me get it for yo-." 

He bent down, grabbing her backpack only to have the rest of his sentence die out when he caught sight of the girl's legs - more importantly her thighs. 

(Y/N) immediately perceived that something was wrong when the brown-haired man went silent. She looked down, finding him to be intently staring at her bare legs, frozen with mild surprise painted over his handsome face. She wanted nothing more than to perish in that exact moment. 

Iwaizumi's olive green eyes hotly traced over the bruised skin, going higher as far as the skirt would allow before the hickeys disappeared teasingly beneath the material. But he continued moving his stare until he found her horror-filled eyes clashing with his. 

He straightened up, her bag in his hand as he handed it to her with a clear of his throat. (Y/N) thanked him quietly, just barely managing to get something out because her body was rooted to the spot. Iwaizumi didn't say anything at first, both to her relief and fear of what was going to happen. Instead, he wordlessly used one hand to take off the black pullover that he was wearing over his dress-shirt. 

The action caused for his shirt to come untucked which showed a flickering glimpse of a toned tan v-line peeking out from his pants - the golden skin tensing appealingly. 

Her breath died in her throat when his hands brushed against her waist, tying it around. The large pullover fell to her knees, the long sleeves covering her front legs. Riddled with shock, (Y/N) didn't know what to do or say in that moment. 

"You're the girl they're betting on aren't you?" 

Iwaizumi tightened the knot around the girl's waist, hooking a hand between the loop as he leaned down slightly, forcing her to crane her head to meet the man's nonchalant expression. 

"I'm sorry?" she said instead, not quite sure she heard him right. "Bokuto isn't really subtle" he scoffed lightly, grip securing around the tied knot, pulling her body closer to his until she could smell his cologne. "At first I wasn't interested in the game but now..." 

"...I think it's time that I show them what a real man can do." 

(Y/N)'s inhaled sharply, feeling incredibly small underneath his looming height and burning green eyes. "I'm not quite sure I follow sensei." 

A ghost of a smile flashed across Iwaizumi's lips. "It's funny to see them fight and run after you. But no, I don't do that. Want to know why?" 

She blinked, anxiously keeping their eyes together because she couldn't look away even if she tried; he had her entirely trapped. 

Hooking his forefinger beneath her chin, he raised her head, voice dropping down to a whisper that ended with a faint growl rumbling in his throat. "Because you'll come to me instead." 

Iwaizumi let go, stepping away to walk around her, leaving her frozen on the spot. "See you soon princess." 

Nishinoya was right - _Iwaizumi Hajime was now a part of the game._


	15. ↳ kitten needs a leash¹⁵

**TSUKISHIMA SAID NOTHING.  
**

And that worried (Y/N). Entering the classroom, the bespectacled man eyed her distastefully, a snarl already forming on his mouth but suddenly like the snap of a finger; he went quiet. 

She wasn't the only one surprised because the rest of the class had been watching with bated breath only for Tsukishima sensei to tell her to take a seat. No demand for an explanation or a snide comment that he would usually throw at her for good measure. 

Nishinoya looked like he was hyperventilating in the back, excitedly looking back and forth between his friend and the Business teacher with both concern and confusion. 

Tsukishima himself however, was finding it incredibly difficult to focus on teaching his lesson because of the girl who just walked in late; _With Iwaizumi's pullover wrapped around her waist._

Scowling, he told them to open their books a little harsher than necessary. "Let's not waste any time". (Y/N) took her seat, fixing the dark sweater to make sure everything remained covered. 

Nishinoya leaned over, voice dropping lowly. "So did he fuck you silly? And where did you get that?" he poked her thigh, tugging at the material. "I'll explain later" she whispered back, keeping a firm eye on their teacher's back. "I don't know what's up with Tsukishima sensei but I would rather make sure no attention was brought to me. Maybe I have a chance of making out of this alive." 

A bit hopeful, Nishinoya nodded once in understanding much to her relief. "I expect to know every single detail." 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, the two of them properly focusing on the class, trying to make themselves as invisible as possible. However Tsukishima was well aware of her presence because it felt as if a blinding beacon was radiating from the very spot the girl sat in. 

It was distracting to say the least. 

She shifted her legs, unconsciously crossing them over one another and that was when he caught sight of the dark splotches of vivid colour printed against her skin. It was only a few seconds but he was already putting two and two together. 

His golden cold eyes narrowed dangerously. 

Whilst the class was working on the case study he instructed them to do, Tsukishima took out his phone, keeping it hidden out of sight so his students wouldn't be able to see. 

**Tsukishima** : _Make her late to class again and you'll regret it._

 **Bokuto** : _Seen ✓✓_

Lips tight, he went to put his phone away but then a message flashed upon his screen, the words burning into his vision. Tsukishima's jaw tensed, reading over the sentence like a mantra. 

**Bokuto** : 

_Try me, I fucking dare you_

_Let's not forget who it was that started this_

_Only got yourself to blame Tsukki ;)_

"No fucking way!" exclaimed Nishinoya, crouching down in front of (Y/N)'s legs, pushing the sweater out of the way to be able to grab hold of her thigh. He yanked with surprising strength, making the girl yelp. Scrutinizing the hickeys like a detective investigating a crime scene, he poked the bruises. 

"Ouch, what the hell Noya!" she yelled, pushing his head away with flaming hot cheeks. They were currently hiding out in one of the unused classrooms during lunch, after recalling the previous encounter with the Physics teacher, the energetic boy dragged her to a secluded room. 

"Girl, chill. I'm gay so no need to be shy, plus didn't you already have Bokuto sensei's face between your legs?", raising a delicate brow, he stood up. "And probably more men to come." 

"Let's not think about that right now" she muttered, adjusting the pullover around her waist. 

"From whom is that anyways?" he pointed out, jumping on one of the desks. "Doesn't look to be a school sweater." (Y/N) fiddled with the sleeves, pinching and tugging at the soft material. "It's um, from Iwaizumi sensei." 

Nishinoya blinked dumbly. "Iwai...zumi-" 

He jumped off the desk, the table wobbling as he sprang like a slingshot. Grabbing hold of her shoulders, he started vigorously shaking her back and forth. "I'm so fucking proud! Look at you" he hollered, jumping on the spot. "Man you're making quick progress aren't you." 

Nishinoya pretended to wipe away tears, dramatically bawling his eyes out. "I feel like a proud mother, watching my daughter get some of that good dick." 

She smacked his head, biting back a laugh that threatened to break past her lips. "Calm down nothing happened. We just kinda ran into each other and well...", trailing off, Iwaizumi sensei's words rang in her ears. 

"...You were right, he is part of the game" she finished, playing with the pullover. 

It was about three seconds before all hell broke lose as Nishinoya started dancing around the room, well more like vibrating on the spot. "I swear this is something straight out of a fanfic. Who knows, maybe more men will join with a few fist fights and a grand declaration of love with a little side of hot drama, lotst of steaming sex around the school with the most attractive men ever." 

(Y/N) laughed, unable to hold it in anymore. "You dumbass, as if. You daydream too much." 

The spikey-haired boy pouted, crossing his arms with a loud ' _humph_ '. "Well not all of us are lucky like you and you better appre-." 

Nishinoya's eyes grew twice their size, shining with a dawning realization. "Hold up. What the hell are you doing here!?" he screeched, swiveling around to look at the clock. "Didn't Bokuto sensei ask you to come back during lunch? Why the fuck are you still here when you could be getting the shit fucked out of you! Girl, you better hurry up and drag your ass over there because lunch is halfway done!" 

Before she could even say anything he was roughly pushing her out the door and in the direction of the science corridor. "Yo short-stuff wait a sec-." 

"No" he declared, using his body to drag her down the deserted hallway. "I am doing this for you. Now go and get some of that hot ass or I will personally make your death painful." 

(Y/N) shivered, holding onto dear life as she was escorted to the other side of the school with a chill running down her spine in anticipation.

Bokuto looked up from his desk, startled when the door opened, a body stumbling through before it was roughly slammed shut. He swore he heard the words ' _Hot ass_ ' and ' _hopeless_ ' before the door closed. 

"I have to say, I thought you weren't going to come" he whistled wolfishly after getting over the initial shock of the girl's abrupt appearance. "Thought maybe I might have scared you away." 

(Y/N) shuffled on her feet, unable to meet his eyes as she smiled nervously. "Sorry I uh got side-tracked and forgot." Bokuto pouted childishly, hair drooping slightly. "I wasn't good enough for you to remember?" 

Her eyes widened. "No!" she proclaimed. "I had some things...on my mind". Looking down at the floor, she grabbed her skirt, the sweater missing after Nishinoya took it from her saying; _"This will only get in the way. Let's make the man's life and access easier."_

"Cute" he barked unexpectedly, comfortably reclining in his chair. Licking his lips, he felt immense satisfaction when he saw her cheeks redden prettily. Those golden eyes trailed down to her legs, seeing his marks standing proudly. 

_The beast in his chest howled in approval._

"Well then, why don't you come closer?" he asked, finding it amusing how she still refused to look him directly in the eye. (Y/N) slowly made her way over, nerves alighting with anxiety with every step. 

Bokuto stood up to his full height, coming to meet her as he grabbed her bag, gently moving it off her shoulder. Looking down at her, he forced the girl to finally meet his golden eyes. "There's no need to be shy around me. Since what I'm about to do to you won't leave any room for that." 

Walking backwards, he wrapped an arm around her waist, the back of his legs hitting his chair. Pulling her atop his lap, (Y/N)) straddled his hips - a thrill of excitement running throughout her body. 

Bokuto pulled her body even closer, spreading her legs wider apart. His fingers lightly ran over the hickeys, connecting and tracing patterns between them. Rolling his hips once, his dick brushed right against her as his hands settled on the girl's hips. Her breath caught in her throat, a small burst of pleasure spreading down her lower body. 

Leaning in, Bokuto grasped her chin, bringing their faces together until his breath teasingly washed over her face from the close proximity - but he didn't kiss her, just cheekily brushing his lips against hers. "Want me to kiss you?" he exhaled, teeth catching her bottom lip. 

(Y/N) moaned lightly when he rolled his hips again, putting more pressure. Not trusting herself to speak, she jerked her head once, wanting to feel his lips again. "You think you deserve it after coming late today?" 

Bokuto grinned against her mouth, chuckling lowly, he pulled away. Breathing a bit heavier, she nearly whined but caught herself in time - feeling slightly dazed whenever she'd look into his golden eyes. 

The door behind her opened. 

Bokuto's grin widened, looking a tad animalistic that completely washed away his cheery and bubbly personality. Wanting to look behind her, she found herself unable to because the golden-eyed man held her face still, never once losing that smile. 

He leaned his head back against the chair, glancing over her shoulder. "You sure took your time" he called out. Shuffling could be heard behind that made (Y/N)'s nerves rise on edge, especially when no verbal answer could be heard as to indicate to who it may be. 

Apparently some form of unspoken agreement seemed to resonate in the air because Bokuto grinded up against her, roughly this time, fingers digging into her hips. A gasp left her mouth because she wasn't expecting that but that was the least of her worries because; 

Something soft wrapped around her mouth - _a silk tie._

A harsh jerk made her head crane backwards, shock-filled eyes finding the culprit responsible of placing their tie between her teeth, muffling any sound that so desperately wanted to escape. 

Kuroo smirked down at her, looming over her arched body with his tie in one hand, pulling her head backwards to meet his dark copper eyes. "It seems like kitten here, needs a leash." 

Body trembling at the exertion she was being put under, the two men bared their teeth in satisfaction. Bokuto pressed his thumb against her clit, slowly rubbing just as Kuroo leaned down to whisper something that would soon come to make her heart stop beating. 

_"We're about to show you the true definition of why; two is always better than one."_


	16. ↳ two is always better than one¹⁶

**(Y/N)'S BACK ARCHED.**

A moan fighting against the obstruction that so mercilessly dug into her mouth as the cat purred down at her. Kuroo tightened his tie, securing it with a knot that wouldn't be coming undone any time soon. 

_Sadly the same couldn't be said for the girl._

The raven-haired man hooked an arm underneath one of her legs, his other one wrapping around her waist as he picked her off Bokuto's lap, biceps flexing. Kuroo placed her body between his spread legs when he sat down on his friend's desk. "Now let's make things easier for Bokuto shall we?" 

Not fully understanding what he meant by that, she felt him wrap an arm around her protectively, holding her close to his chest. His dominant hand moved her legs to openly spread them, draping them over his own muscular ones. "Just like we practiced this morning" he breathed against her ear. 

Bokuto watched, greedily drinking in the sight before him. He moved his chair to sit directly in front of the duo, rolling up his sleeves as he did so. 

(Y/N) breathed heavily, swallowing back the saliva that started to build up in her mouth, a slight ache beginning to set in her jaw. Long fingers danced along her thighs, pushing the skirt to bunch around her hips and exposing herself even more. 

Kuroo stroked her inner thigh, pressing down on the bruises and feeling her shudder against his chest. Bokuto grabbed hold of her legs in his palms, grinning widely. "Tsukki got pissed." 

Kuroo chuckled lowly, slowly undoing the buttons of (Y/N)'s shirt. "Of course he did. Out of all of us he hates losing the most." 

Closely listening to their exchange, questions danced in her mind as a sudden realization grew but it was forcibly pushed aside when Kuroo pushed her school shirt off one shoulder, exposing her bra and cleavage. "You should wear a red bra, it'll make the twins go mad." 

Bokuto brushed his thumb against her pussy, relishing in the way her body jerked in Kuroo's arms. "Or blue, Akaashi goes nuts for the colour." 

Rubbing (Y/N) between her legs, she threw her head back when he slipped a finger beneath her panties, teasingly touching her there. "Bro she's so wet already. Does being gagged and man-handled turn you on this much? I would have never thought since you look so innocent most of the time." 

Bokuto removed his finger, showing Kuroo to which the ravenette moaned at the sight. "Shit kitten, it's true then. The quiet ones are usually the freaks aren't they?" The copper-eyed male pulled her bra to the side, grabbing hold of her breast and massaging the flesh. 

(Y/N) flinched when he pinched her nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers. Kuroo placed a kiss against her neck, dragging his teeth along the smooth skin, tongue hotly trailing after. He gently blew, savoring the shiver that shook against him, small noises escaping her gagged mouth. 

Bokuto hooked his fingers around her underwear, peeling them down her legs. Kuroo pressed open-mouthed kisses along her throat, moving her head to the side for better access at the same time the spikey-haired man freely slid a finger down her folds - feeling the slickness. "Let's have a little taste." 

(Y/N) jumped in Kuroo's arms when Bokuto's tongue flatly ran along her cunt, splitting her pussy lips apart and tonguing at her clit. Spluttering around the tie, her hips jerked when he started to steadily lick, pressing his fingers into her inner thighs to keep her from moving. 

Groaning against her, the vibration sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Kuroo grabbed her breast, squeezing it in his palm. "You like it when Bokuto eats you out?" 

Lost in the high, the girl was a shaking mess trapped between them. Kuroo smirked against her neck, biting down on her shoulder. "Let's add a little more fun." 

His hand traveled to her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in circular motions whilst Bokuto licked and sucked between her folds. As if communicating telepathically, the golden-eyed man pulled away to allow his fellow colleague to pull apart the girl's soaked lips with his own fingers as his tongue delved right back to eating her out - the two of them working together. 

"Mphm-" moaned (Y/N), feeling saliva run out the corners of her mouth slowly. Her eyes screwed shut, heart pounding in her chest. The temperature kept on climbing higher and higher. "Look" ordered Kuroo breathlessly, pressing his cheek against hers. 

Listening, her eyes flew open to gaze down only to find Bokuto's eyes already staring up at her. His tongue, coated in his spit and her pre-cum glistened as it feverishly flicked against her clit - going faster and faster. 

Her hips stuttered, back arching again. Kuroo tangled his fingers in Bokuto's hair, pulling at the roots and moving his head to elicit moans of pleasure from the seated male. It traveled along her pussy and straight to her stomach. 

Bokuto's lips glistened with her juices when he pulled away, finally letting the poor girl breathe from the intense stimulation. "You know" he started, voice raspy. "Tendou and Terushima are a lot better at eating out than I am." 

Those words were enough to nearly send her over the edge as her imagination ran wild. Bokuto ran his tongue along his lips, standing up and kicking his chair away. He leaned over (Y/N), forcing her to press up against Kuroo to the point she could feel his heartbeat against her back. 

He grasped her chin, moving it to face him. "Bro?" he asked, eyes darting to look at his friend. "How many fingers do you think she can take?" 

Kuroo's hummed to himself, ignoring her startled expression of bewilderment. "She took two of mine quite easily." 

Bokuto grinned, running his tongue along his teeth. "Lets try four then". Going still, at first she thought he meant four of his own fingers however she was quick to realise that was an entirely wrong assumption. 

Spreading her cunt, Bokuto slipped two fingers at once, leaning over her body as he started to steadily pump them, her juices letting them move easily. (Y/N) bit down on the tie, hips rolling desperately when he started to gather speed. Filthy sounds coming from her pussy the more he kept fingering her. "Enjoying yourself baby girl?"

Bokuto spread his fingers inside, scissoring them as two new fingers entered - brushing right along her walls. Kuroo stroked her, the two men moving their hands at the same time. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the overwhelming feeling of having four fingers in her at once. 

Kuroo chuckled lowly. "You think she'll be able to walk?"

Finding a rhythm, they began to thrust together, taking turns in brushing against her g-spot, abusing the sensitive place to the point she could see stars blurry her vision. Bokuto ' _hmmed_ ' thoughtfully, "I'm sure she can take it, she's a big girl after all" he finished with a carnal smirk.

(Y/N)'s climax was steadily approaching, chest rising and falling quickly, eyes dilated with the onslaught of pleasure. "Fuck she's tight. I can feel that she's close" exhaled Kuroo, using his thumb to quickly rub her clit whilst maintaining his thrusts. 

"Pull out your fingers but don't stop rubbing her clit" ordered Bokuto, getting down on his knees and gripping onto her thighs harshly. He started to eat her out again, moving his tongue with renewed vigour. Lapping and sucking quickly, Kuroo listened and matched the pace of his friend's licks, using two of his fingers to massage her clit that was starting to make (Y/N)'s legs shake. 

Exhaling roughly through her nose, she threw her head into the crook of Kuroo's neck, moaning and mewling against the tie - so close as she dug her fingers into the copper-eyed male's strong thighs. 

Intense pleasure crashed through her body, pelvis lifting from the ravenette's lap when he grabbed her breast, peppering her neck with searing kisses. Bokuto continued to taste her, letting her ride out her orgasm as he greedily ate her out, not letting a single drop go to waste. 

(Y/N) slumped in Kuroo's arms, post-orgasm sending tremors throughout her body. The girl attempted to catch her breath, feeling the tie wet with her saliva from how hard she was biting down on it. 

"Hey bro" whistled the smirking cat, softly stroking her chest in a soothing manner. Bokuto got up from his knees after pressing a single kiss against her pussy, a wave of butterflies attacking her stomach from the action and how dark his eyes were to the point they nearly looked brown instead. 

"Yes bro?" 

Kuroo's lips spread, showing a hint of his canines. "I want to have a taste." 

Seemingly understanding what the feline meant, the silver-streaked man was more than happy to oblige the request. Bokuto leaned in to messily meet Kuroo's lips above (Y/N)'s head, sloppily making out with hints of tongue as they both tasted her. A dirty mixture of saliva and cum was exchanged between them, the kiss turning carnal and lewd with noises of pleasure escaping from their mouths. 

The girl choked around the tie - having the oxygen knocked out of her again. 

Kuroo growled deeply, licking her off Bokuto's lips when they pulled apart after a few seconds of heavy kissing. "Fuck, you taste so good kitten." 

"Sadly as much as we want to continue this fun we'll have to pause it right here" stated Bokuto, rolling his neck. He looked at the clock, checking out the time, seeing how lunch was almost over. "Ushijima is fucking terrifying when he's pissed off so we'd rather not make you late to his class." 

Kuroo agreed, nodding his head. "We'd hate to think what he'd do to you if you were because after all; 

_He's the one you really got to look out for."_


	17. ↳ listen to daddy¹⁷

**"EARTH TO BITCH."**

Nishinoya waved his hand in front of the girl's face, finding her leaning against the wall in the middle of the deserted corridor. "Man you good?" 

She honestly had no words. "I'm still trying to process, gimme a moment." 

"Was the dick that good" he gushed, excitement seeping into his voice as he glanced at the closed door. "One look at your face tells me that shit went down." 

_That was an understatement._ "You're... you're not wrong" she muttered, finding it a hard time staying on her feet without her knees buckling. "So what happened?" asked Nishinoya, tying the sweater around her hips, a bright grin splayed across his face. "Was it beyond your expectations or-." 

The door next to them opened and out stepped Kuroo and Bokuto, laughing about something. Catching sight of them, the two teachers faltered, exchanging secretive smirks. Kuroo was holding his tie, temporarily unable to use it much to her embarrassment. 

Bokuto smiled widely, an innocent expression washing over his face as if he didn't just have his tongue and fingers shoved deep inside of her. 

She thought about the kiss that they shared and felt her cheeks heat up, looking away from them, she tried to not let her mind wander wildly. The raven-haired man felt his leer slip slightly when he saw the black pullover around (Y/N) 's waist, eyebrows furrowing, he recognized it almost instantly. 

Since he happened to have bumped into the owner not too long ago. Bokuto seemed to be thinking along the same lines. 

Their smiles tightened. 

"Have a nice day you two" bid Kuroo kindly, setting down the corridor with his eccentric companion in tow, acting casual and pretending to be nonchalant. 

"D-don't tell me..." stuttered Nishinoya, eyes comically wide as he watched after them. "You were in there with them?" he managed to choke out, slumping against the wall himself. "Lord have mercy I'm about to bust." 

Falling to his knees, he started bowing and praying after their retreating backs. "Thank you for bestowing this gift upon us, we are eternally grateful and will cherish this-." 

Bokuto looked over his shoulder, hips swinging sinfully, curiously taking one last glance at (Y/N) but was surprised to see Nishinoya struggling to tie his shoelaces as the younger boy rolled around, panic coating his face as he attempted to play it off as if he wasn't just praying to the Gods. 

The two men walked around the corner, their chatter going lighter the farther they went until they could no longer be heard. Her shoulders started shaking in silent laughter when Nishinoya tripped over his feet in his hurry to get up from the floor. "Those men should be considered a sin." 

"You didn't just get one but two of them" he cried. "So they dick you down good?"

A complete 180 turn, the boy had his face right in front of hers, smile and eyes shining so brightly that she felt as if she was going to go blind. "Actually they uh, they didn't." (Y/N) briefly told him what happened, not going into explicit detail but by the end Nishinoya looked like he was about to faint. 

"Is that what heaven feels like?" he swooned, melting to the floor and giggling like crazy. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. A sudden thought surfaced through her mind because she started swearing under her breath. "Shit I was supposed to see Miya sensei during lunch about the history essay. He was going to give me some books." 

"You sure that's just not another way to say dick appointment?" 

Kicking Nishinoya, he rolled away from her feet. Squealing and attempting to dodge, "Rolling thunder!" he yelled, tumbling away from the raging girl. "You'll never be able to catch me bitch." 

As much as he was right, she refused to back down. "I hope you savored those last few moments you got to see those gorgeous men because you won't ever see them again" she said darkly, advancing menacingly. 

"At least let me see Ushidaddy before I die" screeched Nishinoya hysterically before running for his life. 

_Ushijima Wakatoshi scared everyone._

With hard hazel eyes that pierced through skin and bone, big frame that would make even the tallest person feel so incredibly small in his presence and an impassive air around him that never showed a hint to how he was truly feeling - _this man demanded utmost respect._

No one dared to peep a single word in fear of being on the receiving end of the deadpan expression. It wasn't as if he was rude or strict; just intimidating. But that didn't stop the female population from appreciating the expressionless teacher as he was mostly admired from afar. 

Nishinoya however gave no shits about being discreet because he wasn't afraid to openly profess his undying love for the unexpressive beauty. (Y/N) at this point had memorized every single attribute about the man that, as the boy had put it were - _'absolute perfection'._

"He puts all the Greek Gods to shame. Zeus? Never heard of him, sorry I only know Ushijima Wakatoshi." 

"You think if I asked him to slap my ass like a volleyball, he'd do it?" whispered Nishinoya, leaning over to her side. They were in their final class of the day, that so happened to be taught by the most intimidating teacher in the school. 

"To be honest, I think he might if you asked him nicely" she responded, shaking her head at the rainbows and sparkles that shot out of the boy's eyes. Ushijima was explaining their topic for the day in his rich velvety voice, deep and pleasing to listen to. For a fraction of a second his eyes landed on (Y/N), intensely drilling a hole through her body, harsh enough to make shivers race down her spine. 

In that exact moment she knew, without even having him to clarify or utter a single word; She wasn't going anywhere after the lesson. 

It was apparent enough to even make Nishinoya realize, snapping him out of his stupor. "I don't know if I should feel happy or scared for your life." 

"How supportive of you" she muttered. But there was no denying the sense of dread that was slowly beginning to fill up within her. There was simply no way to understand what the man was thinking and that made it all the more terrifying.

The sound of the bell echoed throughout the entire school, bringing relieved smiles upon the tired faces of students. Chairs screeched and scuffed against the floor, eager to leave the confines of the classroom. 

(Y/N) didn't even bother to pack up. 

Nishinoya patted her on the shoulder, solemnly expressing his gratitude for their friendship. "It was nice knowing you." The girl rolled her eyes, smacking his arm repeatedly. "I'm not about to die." 

"Unfortunately the same thing can't be said about your pussy. I mean if Kuroo and Bokuto sensei even left any of it intact." 

She delivered a harsh kick to his leg, glaring at Nishinoya's cackling figure as it slipped away. "If you need a wheelchair let me know" he yelled over the heads of their classmates, snickering at the confused looks that were being directed at him. 

It was honestly nerve-wrecking, waiting for everyone to leave. Ushijima sensei was busy with cleaning the board, his broad back turned to her the entire time. Eventually it was just the two of them and even then he didn't say anything. He packed away his things into his briefcase, not even sparring her a single glance. 

Nerves dancing on edge, her heart felt like it was going to jump out at any given moment from the prolonged silence that hung above her, pressing in on all sides. 

The olive-haired man suddenly kicked his chair, pushing it to the middle of the room with his long muscular leg. The sharp sound made her jump in her seat, high on alert as she closely watched what he was doing. 

Ushijima strode smoothly over to the chair, sitting down and facing her. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, not offering any words. Meeting (Y/N)'s stupefied stare, his fingers clasped around his tie, loosening it at the same time he spread his legs - relaxing against the chair. 

His hand patted against his thigh, raising his head a little. "Be a good girl and come sit down." 

She blinked once - not fully comprehending the blunt words that sailed through the air, cutting the silence into smithereens. 

Voice dripping huskily, he patiently waited for her reaction but apparently she was taking too long because his voice deepened; turning it into a demand. 

_"Don't make me repeat myself."_


	18. ↳ daddy's girl¹⁸

**HER BODY MOVED** on it's own. 

Gravitating towards the commanding man with the harsh pair of hazel eyes, trained on her like a predator eyeing it's prey; _waiting for the opportune chance to pounce and devour her whole._

Her heart was galloping a mile a minute, nearly flinching when Ushijima started tapping his foot rhythmically. Standing in front of him, his long legs shifted, stretching outwards. "Here" he ordered lowly, placing his palm over his thigh. 

As scary as it was, being scrutinised under that heated stare - it was incredibly hot at the same time. Hesitating for a few seconds, mind in a furious battle, her body went lurching forwards when his hand wrapped around her wrist, dragging her atop his lean body. "I don't like to be kept waiting, am I understood?" 

(Y/N) nodded, slightly squirming in his lap because she wasn't sure what to do or where to look. His cologne was overwhelming her but then yet again, his entire being was just as bad. The scent clung to him, masculine and soft at the same time. But he wasn't the only one who was starting to slowly affect her. 

Ushijima wasted no time at all - going in for exactly what he wanted. 

Hands running along her thighs, he pushed the skirt out of the way for a better feel. Not even blinking at the bruises, he pulled her against his pelvis, fingers working their way beneath the material to grab the girl's ass. 

She gasped sharply when his finger teasingly ran along her slit from behind, putting the right amount of pressure to make her legs tremble. Ushijima's thighs tensed, moving her hips to slowly grind against him - taking full control. 

Facial expression not wavering, he leaned down to firmly kiss her. Moving his lips, his tongue swiped across her mouth, seeking entrance. When she didn't comply fast enough for his liking, his hands squeezed her ass, moving her hips faster against his. "Listen to me or I won't be nice" he gruffed lowly, pressing his crotch right up against her cunt. 

So when he leaned in for another kiss, she did what she was told, allowing his tongue to messily meet hers. Placing her hands on his broad shoulders, the kiss deepened, the man's muscle exploring her mouth, flicking along her teeth and swallowing all the breathless moans. She started to move in time with his movements, rotating her hips as confidence started to build up. 

A very appreciative groan echoed at the back of Ushijima's mouth as he lightly bit down on her lip. "Just like that." 

Disentangling their mouths, the olive-haired male licked his lips, he started to kiss along her neck, the action causing her to whimper. Those big hands started to unbutton her shirt whilst he sucked on her sweet-spot, slipping the thin material off her shoulders. Ushijima grabbed both of her breasts, cupping and kneading them through the bra. 

She could feel him hardening underneath her with every roll of his hips. Suddenly getting up, much to her surprise, he carried the girl over to his desk, laying her down flat on her back.

Standing between her legs, the hazel-eyed man began to unbuckle his belt. 

The ' _clinking_ ' sounds were driving her lust-filled mind crazy. She raised her head to take in the sight of Ushijima pushing his pants to his strong thighs, palming himself with one hand where the other one undid some of his shirt buttons, exposing a muscled abdomen that made her mouth run dry. 

A sharp v-line led downwards, hiding behind a pair of maroon boxers. The outline of his cock straining against the soft material as he moved his hand along his length. Ushijima hooked one finger beneath her bra, pulling it down to make the girl's breasts spill out. "Pretty" he said bluntly, eyeing the flesh with dark eyes. 

A blush dusted her cheeks at the straight-forward compliment from the intimidating man of very few words. His body leaned over hers, his mouth catching a nipple, teeth scraping against the hardening nub. Throwing her head back in pleasure, her back lifted from the table when he started to rub himself against her pussy. 

Sucking on her nipple, his fingers pinched and massaged her other breast, making sure to switch as he let go with a wet ' _pop_ '. Ushijima pulled away, dragging his fingers along her slit, feeling the wetness that was beginning to stain her panties. "Fuck" he grunted, roughly pulling down her underwear. 

Towering dominantly above her, he placed one hand next to (Y/N)'s head, hovering over her body. With his other hand he pulled down his boxers, finally letting his dick spring free. One look at it and she was wondering if it was going to rip her in two. 

Standing tall and proud, veins ran along the underside as it curved. Ushijima started to pump, twisting his hand experimentally with a few sharp moans leaving past his swollen lips. Settling between her legs, the olive-haired man used his tip to spread her pussy lips apart, running his length right along her slit to feel how wet she was. Mixing both of their pre-cum together. 

Biting down on her lips, her legs clenched, chest rising quickly. His head rubbed against her clit, silently enjoying the way she submitted to him. Quickening his pace until more moans spilled from her lips, he grabbed her breast, matching the tempo and movements of his dick. 

Strong fingers creeped along her flushed chest, swiping along her breasts until they comfortably wrapped around her throat. "Such a good girl for listening." 

Tightening his grip ever so slightly, his thumb ran along her lips. "Keep listening to me and I'll reward you." 

Nodding along to his words, she swallowed dazedly, opening her mouth to gently bite down on his thumb. "P-please" she found herself whimpering, especially with the way he was putting more pressure.

Ushijima felt his resolve crack a little bit, driving a more wild side of him into the open and it was apparent when his hand tightened even further, a small gasp escaped her mouth at the action. 

A sharp sound started to ring in the air, making the both of them freeze and tense. A dull vibration rumbling against the table as his phone rang, screen flashing brightly with a name. 

Without thinking, he picked it up, accepting the call. "What is it Tendou?" 

_"Where are ya?"_ echoed the other end, the sound of his friend's cheerful voice filtering into his ear. "I'm in my classroom" he replied impassively. 

Taken aback, (Y/N) felt all breath knock out from her lungs as she lay there, watching the one-sided exchange over the telephone with Ushijima still having his hand wrapped around her throat tightly.

_"What are ya doing? Because we're all in the staff room."_

Blinking once, the hazel-eyed male spoke his mind. "I'm about to fuck (L/N). 

Tendou choked over the line, voices echoing in the background. _"Shit ya can't do that right now. Get your ass over here before Sakusa gets here and tears everyone a new one."_

Ushijima raised an eyebrow, not noticing the look of morbid surprise that was plastered over the girl's face at what he just uttered so casually out loud, to whoever was on the receivers end. 

"What does he want?" he asked, completely disregarding the situation at hand and how (Y/N) was fidgeting uncomfortably, heart jumping around in her chest at the suspense. 

_"The rules of the game have changed."_


	19. ↳ rule change¹⁹

**"YA SLY BITCH!"** exclaimed Atsumu loudly just as Ushijima walked through the door. 

All the other men were already gathered there, spread out around the staff room. Sakusa wasn't present yet, seeing as he had more important duties to carry out, the others patiently waited for him to arrive. 

The olive-haired male arched a brow, blank facial expression not wavering. "I'm not a bitch." 

"Coulda fooled me" clapped the blonde, leaning back against the couch with a vindictive grin. Osamu looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye but didn't offer anything, crossing his arms in front of him and shaking his head in exasperation. 

Tendou slapped his hand down on Ushijima's shoulder, leaning in closely. "So what happened?" he chirped excitedly, catching the attention of the other guys. "We didn't fuck" he responded frankly, missing the gleeful looks exchanged between the eccentric men of their group. "You called." 

"Man I would've said fuck all and railed her" pouted Terushima, lifting his feet atop the coffee table and placing his hands behind his head. "Well that can wait until tomorrow since I get her first bitches." 

Iwaizumi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I really worry about you." 

"I think we all do" mused Kuroo, throwing his leg over his thigh. "Speaking of, it's a surprise to see you here Iwaizumi. We thought you made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with this so imagine our surprise when we see your sweater tied around her waist." 

This caught the attention of the others, various eyes turning to pointedly stare at the brunette who didn't so much as blink or acknowledge them, scoffing lightly. "After seeing how you're all acting like a bunch of dumbasses, I thought why not? Might as well show you how it's really done." 

Atsumu smiled lazily, standing up from the couch and slowly making his way towards Iwaizumi. "Sorry I couldn't hear ya over the bullshit that just came outta yer mouth." 

Raising his head, the blonde looked down into the forest green eyes that were beginning to cloud over with anger. "Sure you weren't just hearing yourself speak?" retorted Iwaizumi gruffly, baring his teeth. 

Oikawa put his hands on both their shoulders, pushing them apart as to diffuse the tension that was steadily climbing in the room. "Okay ladies we get it. You both have big dicks so let's tone down the big dick energy before it chokes us all." 

Rolling his flaxen eyes, Tsukishima scowled. "So childish." 

Bokuto caught onto that, turning his body to face the brooding Business teacher. "Says the one who got turned on by seeing the girl wet."

All attention shifted to him, making Tsukishima's scowl deepen, a snarl ripping his lips apart. "I did not. It was his fault for coming in and misinterpreting the entire situation". Pointing at Oikawa who cheerfully waved back at him, much to his infuriation. "Your incapability to ascertain situations is painfully tragic." 

Mocha brown eyes glimmered with mirth, the pretty brunette put his hands on his hips. "Correct me if I'm wrong but you seemed a bit flustered when I found you". 

Oikawa winked, smugly looking at him. "Has it been that long since you've been laid Tsukki? Is the dinosaur ready to roar again or has your dick turned into a fossil by now?" 

Laughter echoed around the room. Terushima threw his head back, unable to stop himself from howling. Kuroo and Bokuto leaned against each other, bodies shaking into hysterics. Tendou snickered to himself, pretending to cough into his hand. Atsumu chuckled, running his tongue over his teeth, delight masking his face. 

It even managed to pull out a tiny smile from the stoic men of the bunch. Akaashi, Iwaizumi and Osamu had enough sense to act more mature than the others.

Ushijima just blinked, not really understanding what was going on. 

Fury bubbled within Tsukishima, shooting daggers at Oikawa, his tongue got ready to jab back, dripping with venom. However the door opened sharply at that moment, cutting their conversation off as Sakusa strode in - finally joining them. 

The black-haired man walked to the middle of the room, dark suit immaculate and face mask in place. He was fixing his leather gloves, periodically flexing his fingers. "Let's get this over since I have far more important places to be."

This earned himself a few eye-rolls from certain men. 

They all fell silent, curiously waiting for this meeting to be clarified at long last. "We're going to lay down some ground rules. Under no circumstance are you to distract her during lesson." 

Sakusa inclined his head towards Akaashi, nodding at the Math teacher. "It's been brought to my attention that she's been coming late to classes so if this happens again..." 

"...There will be a penalty" he finished coldly. "I don't care what happens outside of lessons but during, distractions of any kind won't be tolerated." 

Atsumu's brown eyes sparked at this, a challenge burning deep within them. "What kind of penalty are we talking about?" 

"How does reduced salary for the next month sound, Miya?" droned Sakusa, placing his hands in his pockets. "Want to be the first to volunteer?" 

All Atsumu did was grin foxily, baring his teeth but not saying a word. 

"Don't you think this is too easy?" asked Kuroo, looking around the room. "I feel like we need a way to properly settle this." 

Terushima ' _hummed_ ' under his breath, shifting his feet on the coffee table. Sakusa's eyebrow twitched, displeasure and disgust sliding over his face at the man's carefree action, hands itching to shove the blonde's feet off the table and chastise him about cleanliness. 

"How about a point system" offered Tendou, tapping his chin. "Awarding points for different sexual acts and the places they happen at." 

Osamu rose an eyebrow, mild interest slithering across his face. "An example would be?" 

The rednette pondered momentarily. "Let's say you fuck her in your classroom. Typical and the risk is minimal compared to let's say, fucking in the hall or library. You get me?" 

Confused looks were passed around, not quite getting it at first. "So more risk, more points" spoke up Iwaizumi deeply, starting to get the rough idea. 

Tendou shrugged his shoulders. "Basically, if you're willing to do this that is". He walked over to the board that hung on the far wall, uncapping a marker and writing something down for all of them to see. 

_Making out - 2 points_

_Fingering - 3 points_

_Eating out - 4 points_

_Fucking - 5 points_

_Other - creative can be debated_

"Also if you team up and work with someone else, the points will be halved between the two" announced Tendou cheekily. "Shouldn't be making it too easy."

"From here onwards, we're all starting from the beginning. Clean slates now that we've changed up the rules." 

Kuroo and Bokuto groaned loudly, protesting together. "Man we'd already be way ahead of you guys by now." 

"Didn't Wakatoshi nearly just fuck her?" said Atsumu casually, running his hand through his hair and ruffling the blonde locks. "Literally right before getting here?" 

The mentioned man wasn't perturbed by the numerous stares and varying emotions that were thrown at him from all sides. "I'll be sure to finish what I started", tone serious and impassive, Terushima face palmed. 

Sakusa ' _tsked_ ' under his breath, lips tightening underneath the mask. "Keep the rules in mind and don't get careless. I don't care what happens after that." 

"Are we sure we should be doing this?" asked Akaashi quietly, being the voice of reason. "Is it fair on her? We're basically gambling her between ourselves." 

Oikawa was the one to talk next after the others have fallen silent, scoffing carelessly whilst fixing the raven-haired Math teacher a pointed look. "If you don't want to do it then don't. But from what I hear she doesn't seem to be refusing it. She knows what's going on, at least some of it and if she wasn't fine with it then we would have stopped." 

Akaashi still wasn't entirely convinced, his lips set into a straight line but he didn't say anything else. His fists tightly clenched in his lap, nails digging into his palms as he regarded the others slowly.

Sakusa cleared his throat, pulling out his wallet. Leather gloves crinkling, he tugged out a stack of bills, dropping it on the coffee table. "I'm raising the stakes." 

Terushima and Atsumu both whistled at the same time as the others just carefully observed. "What are you raising it for?" grinned the English teacher, taking his feet off the table and counting the money over.

Meeting Ushijima's intense eyes, Sakusa squared his shoulders, voice dropping into a command. "I will be the one to fuck her first." 

Looks of surprise were passed around the gathered group, the strong declaration hanging in the air, looming above their heads as if saying; _try and go against me._

"And if you're not the first?" smirked Kuroo slyly, jerking his chin in a blatant challenge. Sakusa narrowed his gaze into a glare, turning around to make his way out of the room. "I dare you to go against me, let's see how that works out for you."

Kuroo's eyes sharpened but he didn't voice out the words that were burning his tongue. "Yo, when does the big man come back?" asked Terushima, throwing the stack of bills back onto the table. 

Tsukishima bristled momentarily, focusing back on the article he was reading on his phone and ignoring the others. "Monday" was Sakusa's curt reply, not so much as stopping to address the question properly. 

Bokuto jumped to his feet, a sudden thought striking him. "Her friend, Nishinoya. I'm pretty sure he knows what's going on". Kuroo nodded along to the exclamation, "I'm certain he does." 

This time, the words were enough to make the man stop mid-step, Sakusa moved his head to the side to look over his shoulder, already finished pondering it over and a plan ready to set into motion within those few seconds. 

_He wasn't the Vice Principal for no reason._

"Terushima, take care of it." 

A wide smile spread across the pair of tantalizing lips, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth at the order he's just been given. Terushima raised his hand in a mock salute, winking at Sakusa's turned back; 

_"Yes, sir."_


	20. ↳ target acquired²⁰

**"USHIJIMA IS DADDY** no more." 

Nishinoya stuck his nose in the air, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a petulant huff. "How dare he do that to my baby." 

(Y/N) sat on her bed, an amused smile playing on her lips as she watched the boy pace around her room, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "How scandalous, simply atrocious." 

"I'm surprised you even know what those words mean" she pointed out. "Yet alone how to use them in a sentence." 

He stuck out his tongue childishly. "What can I say, I still manage to surprise you bitch." 

He suddenly jumped on her bed, grabbing the girl's hands and leaning in close as if to whisper a very important message meant for her ears only. Turning serious, all laughter faded away to be replaced by a stern expression. "There is something I must know" he started lowly, look of intense concentration sliding across his face. "Purely for academic purposes; 

"How big was he?" 

(Y/N) burst out laughing, falling sideways to splay across her bed. "Tell me how are you going to use this information academically?" 

Nishinoya straightened his back, formally placing his hands on his lap. "Well I'll use it for Biology. Find a cucumber that matches it and well see how um osmosis or whatever the fuck works." 

Sharing one look and the two of them fell into a heap of laughter, unable to contain themselves. "You absolute dumbass, that's not how osmosis works. You gonna measure the water concentration of a cucumber based off the size?" 

"No based off how much of it can fit inside me genius." 

Throwing a pillow at him, the girl squealed loudly. Nishinoya dived off the bed, rolling across the floor in an attempt to dodge the onslaught of pillows that flew at him. "Oka- Yo okay, fuck how many pillows do you even sleep with" he yelped.

Catching one in his hand, he hugged it to his chest, a cheeky grin bearing down on her. "For real though, how big?" 

She rolled her eyes, making a rough measurement with her hands to show him what she remembered from memory. Looking up at him, she blinked. 

"Noya your nose is bleeding." 

The energetic male fell over, she swore she saw his soul leave his body as he melted into a puddle. "That's not a dick, that's a tripod. You think he was a horse in his past life?" 

(Y/N) stood up from the bed, stepping over Nishinoya's unmoving body to start collecting her pillows. "Lowkey I wouldn't have been surprised." 

"Horse dick or not, he was still an ass for just leaving without permanently disabling you. Man I was on standby with a wheelchair ready. Maybe I'll break his knees so it won't go to waste entirely." 

Standing up, he slumped across her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. Throwing her pillows on the bed, she laid down next to him. "I'd like to see you try and break his knees short-stack" she teased. "You can barely look at the man without crying." 

Nishinoya sighed. "I need some good dick. Futakuchi can't blow for shit, surprising for a guy who can't stop running his mouth. You'd think he'd be able to put it to good use." 

She snorted loudly, solemnly patting his shoulder. "My sincerest apologies. Your horse dick shall find you someday." 

"This is why older men are so much better" he moaned sadly. "They actually know how to please". Nishinoya sat up quickly, eyebrows furrowed as he pondered. "Hold up" he started hurriedly, leaping off her bed and running over to her desk. He looked at the wall that had her timetable stuck to it. 

Sitting up, she observed him curiously. "What are you doing?" 

"Checking when our next lesson with Ushijima sensei is" he replied without breaking his gaze away from the timetable. "Dammit, we don't have him tomorrow however we do have him on Friday so I guess that will work." 

(Y/N) walked over to him, leaning against his shoulder. "What will work?" 

"You are going to get even with them." 

Nishinoya turned his head to face her, a devious smile beginning to blossom as she saw a chaotic idea form behind his shining eyes. "If they think they can get away with pulling this shit then you're gonna prove them wrong. You are going to take control of the game." 

Taken aback, uncertainty flashed across her face. "And how would I do that?" 

"Make them work for it" he smirked. "If they want to win this, they're gonna have to put in a lot more effort. So tease them, flirt with them until to the point they beg for you. Be the bad bitch that I know you can be deep down inside." 

She bit her lip, still unsure. Nishinoya saw her face fall as his own expression softened. Grabbing her face, he leaned their foreheads together. "You're the most stubborn person I know. If you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything. You just need to learn to be more confident and I think that this can actually help you." 

Thinking it over, she took a deep breath, meeting his bright eyes. "I'll try my best." 

Nishinoya's smile widened, he pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "That's my girl." 

He raised his pinky, wiggling the little finger. "If you ever feel like it's too much just remember I'm always here. We're stuck in this together and if they try to hurt you I swear right now, despite their absolutely stunning beauty, I'll kill them..." 

She laughed lightly, wrapping her own pinky around his. "...Nobody dares to hurt you or they deal with me. Never underestimate what a short person can do when they're angry. I'll break all their kneecaps." 

Shaking their pinkies, Nishinoya took one last look at the timetable. "We got English, Biology, History, Math and Chemistry tomorrow" he ' _hummed_ '. Walking over to her wardrobe, he threw it open. "If I remember correctly..." 

Rummaging around, he threw pieces of clothing out much to (Y/N)'s displeasure. "Oya what do you think you're doing?" 

Nishinoya popped his head around, a grin that just spoke of trouble spreading across his lips. He pulled out an article of clothing, holding it up for her to see clearly. The girl's cheeks flushed, a look of horror crossing her face. "Oh hell no." 

"Oh yes" he barked, putting a hand on his hip. Cocking his head to the side, an air of smugness settled around him. "We're gonna kill two birds with one stone." 

Nishinoya held a red satin bra in his hand with a pair of panties to match in a complete set, displaying it like a priceless artifact on a pedestal. 

_"Tomorrow you're gonna take out the twins."_


	21. ↳ fox on the hunt²¹

**"SEDUCE AND DESTROY."**

Nishinoya raised (Y/N)'s chin, looking straight into her eyes with a chaotic glimmer that was just waiting to be unleashed. "Chin up, back straight, ass out and let's go." 

Entering the first class of the day, her heart jumped in her throat nervously. She spotted Terushima sensei sitting at his desk, immersed in preparations for the lesson. 

_'It's okay as long as no unnecessary attention is directed at me I can do this.'_

A rough push sent her stumbling forwards just as Nishinoya started coughing obnoxiously behind her, making their teacher sharply look at them in mild surprise at the sudden disruption. 

Terushima opened his mouth to ask if everything was okay but then he found himself falling short. His hazel eyes slowly dragged along the girl, surveying her from head to toe. The tip of his tongue swiped the corner of his lips. 

Long black knee high socks were pulled all the way to her thighs, covering the bruises but leaving a little show of skin that would flash teasingly whenever she'd move. The top button of her shirt was undone, showing a hint of neck and collarbone. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a few strands gently framing her face. 

But the thing that stood out most was the red bra that seared through her shirt. 

He already knew what was going on without it having to be clarified. Now lets see which brother crumbles first. The funny thing is, he has a strong feeling he knows which one it'll be. 

Terushima could tell (Y/N) was anxious with the way her fingers kept on fiddling with her skirt. Chuckling under his breath, he greeted them kindly. "Good morning." 

Nishinoya stood behind her, pride struck across his features. "Good morning sensei, such a lovely day today isn't it." 

The honey-blonde man inclined his head in acknowledgement, agreeing with a smirk. "It sure is." 

Staring at the spikey-haired boy, he licked his lips, watching the two of them sit down. Terushima greeted all of his students, calmly waiting for everyone to settle down. Finding (Y/N)'s eyes, he raised his chin, making a show of looking her up and down. 

Appreciatively wetting his lips, he bit down on his bottom lip. ' _Not for me?_ ' he mouthed, a slight pout hanging from his mouth. 

Expecting for the girl to shy away, he was pleasantly surprised when she steadily kept their eyes together. Shrugging her shoulders, she mouthed back ' _Who knows?_ ' 

Terushima leant against his chair, running his thumb across his lips casually before biting down on the tip. Winking, he broke their eye-contact to glance in Nishinoya's direction for a fraction of a second. As much as he wanted to have his fun with her - he had someone to take care of first. 

_Why limit yourself to one gender when you can have the best of both worlds?_

Atsumu would like to say he was having a pretty normal uneventful day so far. 

Just finished teaching his first class, he was about to start his second - this one a little bit more special. Opening the door, he let the students in, smiling and greeting them, searching for someone in particular. Since Sakusa made it explicitly clear what would happen if they dared to try anything during lessons, he doubted Terushima would do anything so this was working out in his favour. 

Because they had break after and that meant he was free to take charge. He'll be the one to wipe that sneer off Sakusa's face. 

However, as soon as he spotted the girl - all oxygen left his lungs. Atsumu's face cracked, displaying shock that he couldn't even bother to hide. It felt as if someone swung a bat into his abdomen, knocking out the rest of the air, leaving him breathless. 

(Y/N) didn't greet or even look at him as she walked past, heading straight to her seat. His hands clenched by his sides. Poking his head out the room, he caught sight of Kuroo and Bokuto on the other side of the corridor, respectively waiting for their classes. 

Whistling sharply to catch their attention, Atsumu's lips were set in a straight line. Without a word, he raised his hand to flip them off. He just knew it had to be their doing. The two idiots looked at each other before looking back at him in confusion. 

Kuroo raised a brow in question, silently asking him what happened. Atsumu shook his head, going back inside and closing the door a bit harder than necessary. He was so gonna get back at them. 

_One way or another._

He couldn't concentrate. All throughout the class Atsumu found his eyes drifting to the girl that sat in the back. Oddly enough without her eccentric companion as Nishinoya was nowhere to be found but he didn't pay it much mind; but then yet again he wasn't paying much attention to anything else to begin with. 

Much to his embarrassment he kept on messing up, saying the wrong things or giving incorrect instructions. His students looked at him with concern to which he laughed it off, but it grew to the point it was starting to drive him insane so he assigned them a worksheet to be completed along with a simple experiment that would keep them occupied throughout the rest of class. 

Running his hand across his face, Atsumu felt like clawing his eyes out. (Y/N) stood up, momentarily catching his eye but she didn't linger, setting off to grab a worksheet from the side. 

He closely followed her every movement, lettings his eyes trail down her legs but no matter what, as if a magnet kept on tugging at his gaze; he'd always find himself shamelessly staring at the piece of undergarment that kept on attracting him like a bull to a red flag. 

Atsumu sighed tiredly. How unsightly of him. 

It's okay, he wouldn't let this bother him more this it already does, all he had to do was wait for the lesson to end and then he'd react appropriately; by ripping off that damned bra and having his way with her. 

A bad idea most likely but then yet again - _he did always like bad ideas._

She sat down in her place again, starting her work. Very well aware of the piercing stare that was constantly drilling through her during the entirety of the class. It came as a surprise to see him so riled up since she didn't even do anything yet. 

Looking up, she found Atsumu already focusing on her. Sitting behind his desk, his brown eyes were dark, an unreadable expression plastered across his usually joyful face. She spread her legs slightly, the small action making his gaze move downwards almost instantly. 

A hint of satisfaction curled within her chest when she noticed the way his jaw clenched as he all but forced himself to look away. Tapping his fingers against his table, his Atsumu's adam's apple bobbed, a fierce set of his eyebrows showed that something was on his mind. 

(Y/N) got up, an idea forming in her head. This would be her first step - first move in this game and she had to execute it perfectly. Just like Nishinoya and her planned. 

Grabbing a glass beaker from the counter, she moved towards the storage room with every attempt to see if his resolve would crack and he'd follow. If she had decided to look back before entering the small room - she would have seen an empty chair. 

_The fox was on the hunt._

(Y/N) leaned against the counter, waiting. She didn't have to wait very long because a moment later a ' _click_ ' was echoing around the storage room, loud and fierce enough to sound like a gunshot. Her heartbeat skyrocketed as she stared into the dim eyes of a predator. 

Atsumu had a light grin splayed across his mouth, reclining his head against the door. The Biology teacher bared down on her. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure the school rules state that vividly-coloured bras are not to be worn." 

"You sure paid a lot of attention to it sensei" she shot back with a smile. 

He nearly growled. Smoothly pushing off the door, Atsumu slowly stalked towards her. "Ya asking to be punished?" 

(Y/N) raised her head, standing her ground. "You tell me." 

He froze, not expecting such an answer. Roaming his eyes all over her, his resolve was slipping away bit by bit and one look in her eyes, the same eyes that held a victorious tint to them had him staggering into silence - for once not having something to say. He did not like it one bit.

"Oh fuck the rules" snarled Atsumu, finally breaking and resolve shattering to pieces.

Within a couple of strides he was right in front of her, grabbing her face and colliding their lips together fiercely. Hints of teeth and tongue scraping along their mouths. He wasted no time at all, lifting her and setting her down on the counter. 

_He was everywhere._

Teeth biting down on her lips, he cradled her jaw, moving his mouth hotly. (Y/N) shivered against him, especially when his tongue ran along the roof of her mouth. Atsumu tore his lips from hers to kiss down her jaw, pressing his mouth to her neck and leaving burning kisses that spoke of an unquenchable hunger. 

Moaning lightly, his hand settled on her breast, nearly threatening to rip the fabric that stood in his way. "I couldn't stop thinking about ya" he groaned against her neck, nibbling on the skin whilst kneading her breast. Atsumu ran his other hand over her thighs, pushing the skirt out of the way to reveal her matching panties. 

Panting, he raised her chin to brush their lips together. "Just imagining all the ways I'll make ya cum darlin'." 

The more breathless he became, the harder it was to hide his accent. Swallowing roughly, he caressed her breast at the same time his teeth snagged on her earlobe, tongue licking a stripe down her neck.

Pressing their mouths just as the girl gasped, he hungrily tasted her, moving in a way that was almost difficult to keep up with. (Y/N) grabbed hold of Atsumu's tie, wrapping it around her hand and tugging him even closer. He ran his fingers along her panties using the heel of his hand to rub against her. 

Pulling the underwear down, Atsumu slipped two fingers beneath, playing with her clit and dragging between her folds to feel the wetness that was starting to build up. His groan sounded feral in his throat, rubbing faster. "Red looks so sexy on ya." 

Moving in for another kiss, he found a finger pressed against his lips, preventing him from moving any closer. Cheeks faintly flushed, (Y/N) cocked her head to the side, a smile spreading across her swollen lips. Attempting to compose herself, she pushed his chest away from her, acting nonchalant. "I should go and finish my work sensei." 

Disentangling herself from him, she used her foot to nudge him out of the way. The girl hopped off the counter, fixing herself as Atsumu had a dumb-founded expression masked over his face, not quite following as to what's just happened. 

She cleared her throat, smoothing down her skirt and grabbing another piece of equipment off the shelf as she walked past the startled man, ' _humming'_ under her breath. Opening the door, (Y/N) stepped out without another word - never once losing her smile. 

Atsumu was left standing alone, mouth tingling and heat coursing through his veins. Replaying the last few moments in his mind, a low chuckle ripped from his throat as he ran his tongue along his teeth. 

Moving his head until a few satisfying cracks shattered the silence he found himself in, joints groaning in pleasure; the fox bared it's teeth. "You want to play dirty darlin'?" 

"Fine, let's play dirty'."


	22. ↳ dollface²²

**"NISHINOYA COME HERE."  
**

Terushima grinned cheerfully, beckoning the boy over to his desk as the others were leaving the classroom. Bounding over, the young male moved his head in question. "Yes sensei?" 

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a few minutes? I just wanted to discuss some things with you." Nishinoya's lips split into a smile. He looked behind him at (Y/N), jerking his head at the door. _'Go ahead. I'll catch up'_ he mouthed. 

The girl looked between the two of them for a moment before listening. Terushima smirked at her, sending a cheeky wink as she dropped her gaze and walked out the room quickly. "I have to say" started the hazel-eyed man once the classroom was empty. "You're causing quite the trouble.." 

Nishinoya looked abashed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "If it's about the last homework I swear I'll fi-." 

Terushima cut in, effectively stopping the boy mid-sentence with a laugh. "It's not about that." 

Sitting atop his desk, he met Nishinoya's eyes, licking his lips slowly as if in thought. "It's come to our attention that you know something you shouldn't." 

The boy's smile didn't falter, if anything it grew even bigger. "You guys have a problem with it?". Quirking an eyebrow, he inclined his head boldly. "Am I gonna get in trouble now?"

Terushima grinned with all his teeth, amused by Nishinoya's boldness. "Well that's where I come in. I've been given a pretty special order so you'll be dealing with me." 

Crossing his arms, the younger boy evenly looked at his teacher, body relaxed and casual as if they were discussing a simple subject such as today's weather. "So you're gonna keep me quiet?" he prompted. 

Terushima shrugged his shoulders, chuckling lightly. "If you manage to stay quiet that is" he winked, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. "However you don't seem the type to." 

Nishinoya's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I can be quiet thank you very mu-." 

Terushima rolled his eyes playfully before tugging the front of the boy's shirt, pulling him closer to stand between his legs and pressing a soft kiss against Nishinoya's lips. Stiffening up, the boy froze, his mouth forming a small 'o' once the honey-blonde man pulled away. "I think you understand where I'm going with this?" Terushima ' _hmmed_ ', tongue briefly making an appearance between his lips. 

Nishinoya blinked a few times, processing what just happened. Suddenly without a verbal response, he grabbed the man's tie and pulled him in for another kiss - this one more passionate. 

Terushima made a little noise of surprise, rumbling at the back of his throat as Nishinoya took initiative of the kiss, using his tongue to flick against his expertly. Pulling away, the boy's teeth snagged the man's bottom lip, making Terushima moan breathlessly. 

"Show me what you've got sensei."

Terushima's eyes were dark, lips swollen and coated with spit as the teacher rested on his knees, running his tongue along the underside of Nishinoya's cock. A firm hand was fisted in his blonde locks, pulling whenever a groan of pleasure would leave the boy's mouth. 

Chest shuddering, Nishinoya threw his head back, low curses leaving his mouth whenever the hazel-eyed man would use a hint of his teeth to run along the prominent veins. Terushima dragged his tongue across the head's tip, right over the slit oozing with pre-cum. 

Gently squeezing Nishinoya's thighs, he took all of him in, feeling the cock brush against the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking and moving his jaw smoothly. "This feels like one of my wet dreams I swear" panted the boy above him, dragging his fingernails along Terushima's scalp. 

It sent tingles down the man's spine, an appreciative moan vibrating from his chest, all the way to Nishinoya's dick. Shifting on the floor, Terushima found himself gagging slightly when a hand pressed against the back of his head, forcing him to take more until his nose brushed right against the base of Nishinoya's cock. 

"I'm pretty sure you can do better than that sensei" smirked the spikey-haired male, enjoying the view from above. 

Relaxing his jaw, an ache was beginning to set but he pushed it aside. Because Nishinoya was looking down at him with a shit-eating grin and Terushima wanted nothing more than to wipe it right off. After all, he loved challenges. 

And as of now - he was going to reduce the boy to an absolute wrecked mess once he was done with him. 

Since Terushima did spend a lot of his youth down on his knees, so why not put it to good use?

"Where is he?" (Y/N) looked around the empty classroom, wondering where her idiotic half disappeared to. Nishinoya didn't end up coming to Biology and now he was nowhere to be found during break. She had so much to tell him, about what transpired between her and Miya sensei and how she was giddy with pride at having walked out on him. 

Frowning, the girl turned around to leave, thinking of checking their English classroom however she found her path obstructed by a tall figure. 

Leather gloves was the first thing she saw. 

Raising her head, (Y/N) nearly lost all her breath as she stared directly into the dark eyes of their Vice Principal; _Sakusa Kiyoomi_. 

A chill raced down her spine because his overwhelming presence was threatening to suffocate her. Face cold and indifferent, there was a subtle twitch in his lips when he returned her stare, intense eyes flickering down to her chest for a fraction of a second. 

Her eyes grew twice their size when she realized the possible trouble she's going to get into, all because she accidentally crossed his path. Crossing her arms in front of her, the girl attempted to cover herself but the damage was already done. 

Sakusa was very strict with the rules and that included the dress-code as well, she's definitely going to get told off for disregarding them. (Y/N) paused, a sudden thought striking her. What was he doing here? They usually never see him, not unless he has an official reason to walk through the corridors, too busy with handling the school's affairs. 

"Follow me" he ordered lowly, turning around and effortlessly striding down the hallway. 

Those two words were enough to make her heart stop, terrified was an understatement to how she was currently feeling as his words were like a bucket of icy cold water, drenching her to the very bone. 

She has officially met her demise. 

(Y/N) had to jog a little in order to keep up with his brisk pace as Sakusa didn't bother to wait for her, deftly making his way through the school. They reached the main office in no time, walking past the glass-doors and into the main foyer. He nodded towards the school's secretary that sat behind the counter. 

"Kiyoko push the meeting with the board to twelve" he called out, not once faltering in his steps as Sakusa continued to walk on. 

The pretty woman smiled lightly, bowing her head in understanding as she went to type away on her computer. "Yes sir." 

Entranced by the beautiful lady, (Y/N) almost stumbled over her feet, hurrying to catch up to the dark-haired man who walked in the direction of his office. Oh lord have mercy on her - is she in this much shit for breaking the dress code? The girl sent a last prayer, thanking her friendship with Nishinoya and remembering her parents because from how things were looking; 

She wasn't coming back alive. 

"Disinfect your hands." 

Those were the first words to come out of Sakusa's mouth when they entered his office. Taken aback, she did as she was told, spurting a few drops of the sanitizer that lay on his desk and thoroughly rubbing her hands - scared he'd punish her even more if she didn't listen. 

Surveying the office, everything was immaculate and organized - not a single thing out of place. Having never been inside the room before, (Y/N) took the time to check out the interior since this as well might be the last thing she sees before her death. 

The office had a faint smell of peppermint and rubbing alcohol with a touch of leather permeating through the air. The shelves were dust-free and tidy, all files and folders alphabetically ordered. The colours were mostly comprised of dark wood or leather furniture which seemed to rather suit the stoic man. 

Sakusa walked behind his desk, carefully shrugging off his suit jacket and elegantly draping it over his leather chair. The action shouldn't have looked intimidating but it did - making her heart race. 

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked without looking at her, fixing his gloves. 

"I broke the dress code? Sir" she quickly added, hands clenching in front of her. 

A ghost of a smirk danced across his mouth before it disappeared, standing behind his chair, Sakusa finally looked at her. "Yes and no. So you decided to go after the two most weak-willed of the group. I applaud you for that strategy." 

"...Weak-willed" she muttered softly. _Was he talking about-_

(Y/N) inhaled sharply, body freezing up on the spot. "You're in on it?" 

Sakusa ran his hand through his obsidian curls, the leather crinkling with the action. Devoid of any emotion, there was a brief spark of amusement in his eyes but it was quickly snuffed out like a candle in the wind. "I'm the one that raised the stakes for you after all so yes, I'd say I'm in on it." 

Raising his hand, he used the ' _come hither_ ' motion with his finger. "Why don't you come and help me doll face? Or will you keep standing there? After all, I'm a busy man." 

She felt like she was going to crumble underneath his stare, demanding and unconcerned at the same time. Her legs threatened to give way, still not quite believing the situation she found herself in. 

Sakusa sighed tiredly. "Have you gone deaf perhaps?" 

A flash of annoyance spiked through her nerves. "Forgive me if I find this a little hard to believe sir" she bit back, her emotions getting the best of her. His eyes sharpened dangerously, growing more alert. They looked like two endless chasms of never-ending darkness, a chilling look gracing his fair face. 

Sakusa walked around his desk, hand swiping along the table. "How troublesome" he ' _tsked_ ' lowly.

Standing in front of (Y/N), her legs hit the table as he loomed above her, one of his hands holding onto the clasp of his tie. "You may be free to leave if you don't want to be here..." 

"...However" he started coolly, checking his watch. "I pushed back a meeting for you. An important one at that, so you have fifteen seconds to decide." 

Astonished at the straightforwardness, the girl tensed under at the time pressure she's been put under. Sakusa's eyes never left his watch, no show of any emotion as he counted down. He lowered his wrist, a firm set in his eyebrows. "Time's up. So what will it be?" 

Lips tightening, there was just but one thing echoing around her mind. Nishinoya's frantic voice - _'Don't you dare miss this chance bitch or I'll kill you.'_

She laughed lightly, making Sakusa arch an eyebrow in question. Sitting down on the table, she reclined backwards. "You're a busy man you said? Or was that all for show?", prompting curiously, her insides were jumping with nerves. 

The girl didn't know whether she was being incredibly stupid or brave but it seems like she was about to find out. 

Sakusa's brow twitched in displeasure when he saw her sit on his spotless desk. Taking two steps, he pushed her to lie on her back, a soft snarl pulling at his lips. "You're going to regret that doll face." 

Hovering over her, there was still some distance between them. One of his hands moved to start unbuttoning her shirt, slowly exposing the red bra to his eye. He wanted to scoff at the colour since of course the twins would find that appealing. 

Sakusa preferred a rather more classy colour. 

A static crinkling filled the office as his answering machine received a new incoming message. Kiyoko's voice filtered through. _"Sir, Suna Rintarou is here to see you."_

The both of them froze momentarily. The man nevertheless resumed his actions, leaning over the girl to press a button on the phone machine. Voice steady and strong, he gave a curt reply. 

"Let him wait in the meeting room. I will join him when I can because;"

_"I'm a little occupied at the moment."_


	23. ↳ taste of leather²³

**"I FUCK HARD."**

Sakusa blankly peered down at (Y/N), slowly taking off his tie. "Don't expect me to be gentle" he warned lowly, neatly setting down the tie on his desk. 

She swallowed lightly, hearing that resonate through her mind repeatedly. Feeling her cheeks warm, the flush went all the way down her neck. The obsidian-haired man was the exact opposite of her, whereas the girl felt nerves creeping down her spine, he looked composed and intimidating as ever. 

_'What would be a Nishinoya appropriate answer?'_ she thought desperately, searching and thinking it over in her head. "Prove it to me and then maybe I'll start seeing you as an important man." 

Sakusa's gaze darkened, a cold bite hanging to his words. "I might just have to punish you for that doll face." 

"Let's hope the leather won't leave any burns." 

His fingers quickly unbuttoned the last of her shirt, pushing the material aside and freely touching her stomach. The leather felt cold against her skin, inching higher to lightly run over her breasts. Biting her inner cheek, (Y/N) wondered if she just ended up dooming herself because suddenly he grabbed her breast roughly. 

Slipping his hand beneath the material to cup the soft mound, the rough texture scraped over her nipple. Light swears left her mouth which earned herself a light chuckle filled with sarcasm, "I'm starting to think you're a masochist."

She refused to answer him, biting down on her tongue, she decided to turn her attention elsewhere to hide the faint blush that started to blossom across her face. 

Sakusa leaned over her, her back arching off the table to softly brush against his chest when his thumb pressed against her clothed clit. His other hand gathered her wrists and held them above her head in a firm grip, to the point she felt all blood circulation stop. 

"What, no sarcastic remark?", quirking a delicate brow, the corners of his lips tugged upwards. Applying more pressure, he raised his chin victoriously when (Y/N) moaned lightly, hips jerking once at the action.

Sakusa's warm breath fanned over her face as she anxiously met his dark eyes, breathing a bit heavier. Her eyes roamed over his handsome face, taking the time to study his features and noticing all the little things such as the long eyelashes that curled prettily at the end and the two beauty marks above his eyebrow. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a very attractive man and she couldn't help but think he'd be even more handsome if he smiled. 

Thoughts stuck on that, she glanced down at his lips, her own parting unconsciously. "I don't kiss" he answered thickly, black curls falling in front of his drilling gaze. "Kissing is messy and repulsive." 

Sakusa's face scrunched up with disgust, pulling away from her personal space. He threw his head back, pale neck stretching as he brushed the curls out of his eyes. Suddenly his hands grabbed her thighs to drag her body down the table until his pelvis hit right between her legs. 

The action made (Y/N) moan quietly when his crotch brushed against her, the skirt pooling around her hips. He started to unbuckle his belt, pulling the leather out of the belt hoops and folding it in half. 

"Wouldn't want you touching me with those dirty fingers" he muttered gruffly under his breath, fastening the belt tightly around her wrists. Securing it with a knot, the material dug into her skin, feeling rough and uncomfortable. 

Sakusa tugged harshly, pulling her body off the table only to turn her around and force her to bend over. A hand was pressed against her lower back, pushing down to keep her still. Hands stretched out in front of her, she felt him press against her ass.

He bent over the girl's body until his chest brushed her back, Sakusa grinded against her, his hips pushing hers harder against the table. She felt his cock stir with interest. "You know, my wrists are extremely flexible. Which means I can fully rotate them with ease. Should I finger you with the leather gloves on?" he whispered deeply, free hand wrapping around her throat and making her arch her back until his lips brushed the shell of her ear. 

"So when the next time someone eats you out, all they'll taste is my leather."

Biting down on her lip, she stifled a groan. "You sure like to talk a lot. Don't you have a meeting to get to soon?" she prompted, already knowingly digging her own grave. Her skirt was lifted, pushed all the way to her hips to expose her ass. 

(Y/N)'s hips jerked harshly, a small cry leaving her lips when Sakusa delivered a sharp smack against the flesh. 

"I should tie you up properly next time. Maybe then you'll learn a thing or two about good behaviour" he hissed. Running his fingers over the red mark that was already blossoming across the skin, he pressed down on it relentlessly, dragging out the pain. "You'll find yourself choking on those words." 

Sakusa spread her legs further apart, using his knee to nudge her thighs. Another slap to her ass sent her driving forward. "Is that the best you can do?" she panted, thighs shaking slightly. 

A finger ran down her pussy, knuckle putting enough pressure to make her gasp, arousal spiking her system. Her underwear was moved aside, the feeling of leather touching her sex, rubbing between her, dragging his finger slowly. Her throat constricted when his grip tightened, the tip of his finger sliding along her folds.

Sakusa looked at his hand, spreading her slickness between his fingers, the pre-cum glistening against the leather. "Such a filthy slut" he growled. 

She trembled against his hold, finding herself boiling hot on the inside. "Does degradation turn you on doll face?" 

Refusing to answer that, she kept quiet, unwilling to give in to the man's sadistic nature. A merciless slap against her upper thigh had her whimpering. "I believe I asked you a question. You'll do well to answer me." 

"And what? Inflate your ego? You're a smart man aren't you? Figure it out yourself with the obvious evidence that you have, sir" she bit back, apparently thinking to add more fuel to the blazing wildfire. 

It was silent for a few seconds, not a single sound heard until a sentence was uttered out loud, sending chills down her spine. "You'll regret that."

Sakusa grabbed her thigh, turning her body onto her side and throwing her leg over his broad shoulder. Reaching into his pocket, he swiftly pulled out a condom, placing the packet between his teeth. He made quick work of his zipper, grip tightening around her thigh, he leaned over her body. 

Sakusa rolled his hips, pressing his erection against her heat. Ripping the packet, his lean body towered over hers, running a hand through his curls. "Sex is so dirty and messy" he ' _tched_ ' unhappily, palming himself. "However I refuse to let the others have you first." 

"Well aren't you prepared" she pointed out, ignoring the small voice in her head that was telling her to shut up. "Tell me, do you always walk around with condoms in your pockets. Waiting to screw a school girl? Perhaps it's a kink of yours?"

Sakusa's eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring down at her, he didn't appreciate the note of sarcasm. A ghost of a smirk flashed across his lips, he gyrated his hips against her, a mocking tone dripping from his voice when the girl's breath hitched. "Sorry did you say something? Didn't quite catch that." 

Lips pulling back, she grinned just as mocking. _(Y/N) truly was on a roll with her stupidity today._ "You surely talk big for such an important man who's got a tight schedule yet can't prove himself."

Sakusa chuckled, much to her surprise, pulling out his cock and looking down at her smugly when she glanced down. Stroking himself, he ran his hand over his length a few times, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. "Remember how I said I'll make you choke on your words?.." 

Rolling the condom on, his grip was bruising on her thigh, pulling her closer to him. Sakusa hovered over her, pulling off her underwear and positioning himself. Leather crept along her stomach, brushing her breasts and itching towards her throat. He leaned in closer until his breath hit the crook of her neck, lips brushing faintly across the skin that sent goosebumps erupting all over her body. 

"...I meant it in a literal sense doll face." 

Sakusa pried her lips apart using two of his fingers, shoving them inside her mouth as she tasted the leather, just as he pushed himself in. He lifted her ass off the table, hoisting her leg higher over his shoulder. 

A muffled noise of surprise left her mouth, his fingers curling and thrusting down her throat, matching his first thrust. Pressing flush against her, her back arched off the table, body shaking under the exertion. 

Sakusa stared down at her coolly, wetting his lips and adjusting his hold over her leg, his bicep flexed. "Let's see how you'll manage to talk now" he hissed deeply. 

Her eyes fluttered shut, the feeling of his fingers, the leather scraping along her tongue and down her throat - making her gag slightly. Sakusa rocked his hips slowly, groaning quietly under his breath at the feel of her clenching around him. 

His throat was raspy, as much as he attempted to stay composed, there was no hiding the want. The raven-haired man started to build a rhythm, pleasure spiking with every thrust. "Oh shi-" she whimpered around his fingers, the hand holding her thigh squeezing hard enough to leave an imprint. Her hands jerked against the leather belt, digging into the delicate skin and restricting her movements.

Sakusa slammed into her, hard enough to make the table move. Not pausing, he picked up his pace, finger fucking her throat at the same time he fucked her against his table. "How does the filthy slut feel now?" 

Chest shuddering, (Y/N)'s legs shook from the constant torment on her lower body. Repeatedly thrusting, she felt like she couldn't breathe from the fullness. The obtrusion in her throat made it difficult to think properly, the leather-clad fingers brushing against her throat walls at the same time his cock brushed against her pussy walls ferociously. 

Sakusa took his fingers out of her mouth, lines of saliva dripping from his fingers as she inhaled gratefully, the bitter taste of leather remaining in her mouth. "Oh fuck" moaned the obsidian-haired male, chest shuddering. "So fucking filthy." 

Wiping his fingers along her skirt with a snarl leaving his mouth, he lowered her leg to be able to grip her hip and switch the angle. He leaned over her body, placing an arm over her head - caging her with his height. 

His composure was slowly disappearing as he became more unhinged and reckless. Feeling his release draw nearer, the noises she was making told him she was close as well, thighs clenching around his waist, head thrown back in pleasure. Sakusa felt her tighten deliciously around him, spurring him on even more as he re-doubled his efforts. The heat in her stomach was growing, especially when his cock brushed against a sensitive place that left her mind and body reeling. 

"T-there" she stuttered brokenly, biting down on her lip. "Fuck right there." 

Sakusa thrusted particularly deep, a drop of perspiration beginning to grow over his brow, the temperature in his office feeling overwhelmingly hot. "I hear you doll face" he answered huskily. 

It took only a few more thrusts for her to cum, body shaking from the intense pleasure that washed over everywhere. He continued to rock his hips, listening to the little gasps that escaped her abused mouth, lips swollen and shiny with spit. 

Sakusa then did something unexpected that didn't just surprise the girl but also himself, he drew closer, lifting her chin and making her meet his eyes. Fingers sliding down to tenderly wrap around her throat, he sucked in a breath as he thrusted one last time; 

_Coming undone and kissing her deeply._


	24. ↳ schoolgirl kink²⁴

" **YOU SURE HAVE** a lot of nerve to keep me waiting."

Sakusa raised his head, obsidian eyes narrowing in distaste at the figure that lounged so casually at the head of the table. Feet propped on top of the clear surface, blank cat-like eyes peered at him closely. "Tell me what kept you so busy as to not greet me in person, Sakusa?"

"I had other matters to attend to" was his simple reply, just as emotionless as his face. Fixing his cufflinks, the action was instantly caught by the other man. "I did push the meeting to twelve so it's not my fault you didn't get the memo in time, Suna."

_Sakusa's gloves were missing._

The brunette was quick to notice that, although it wasn't a huge surprise to him, it was still rare to see the dark-haired male without them. He always usually wore them unless a special circumstance called for it. 

Suna was just about to comment on that when something caught his eye, a girl hurriedly walked down the corridor, past their room and out of sight. The see-through glass allowed him to catch a glimpse of her features before she disappeared - coming straight from the direction of Sakusa's office. 

Tilting his head, Suna quietly surveyed the stoic man, piecing it together bit by bit. "I wonder.." he started nonchalantly, looking at his immaculate nails. "...What the others will think when they find out."

Sakusa's eyebrows furrowed, a hardness setting in his cold eyes. "Find out what exactly?"

Suna didn't answer straight away, taking the time to assess the room even though he's been here countless times before. "Fucking schoolgirls is a kink of yours now?"

It was silent for a moment as Sakusa took a seat at the other end of the long table, features stoic as usual without a hint of his inner thoughts on display. He laid his hands in front of him, formally clasping them together. "I'm not sure where you got that idea from but you'd do well to keep your nose out of business that has nothing to do with you. Matters between the students and I remain confidential as it falls under the Vice Principal's duty. Don't let your mind spin out some fantasy just because you're bored with nothing to do other than impose on the matters of others."

Suna arched a brow, the corners of his lips twitching. "To me, that sounded a bit defensive."

Sakusa's expression didn't waver, collected and composed as always. However, the brunette was able to spy a slight curl across the man's lips - the beginnings of irritation setting in. "I won't repeat myself a second time."

Sighing loudly, Suna crossed his hands behind his head, stretching out his legs whilst further relaxing against the chair. "You can relax, the twins already told me what's going on so stop looking at me as if you want to murder someone."

This time there was a definite twitch in Sakusa's eyebrow. "Of course they have. Can't trust a group of foxes can you."

A ghost of a smirk flashed across Suna's mouth. "If I know, you can guarantee the others will know soon too. But the bigger question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean exactly?" came Sakusa's deep voice, borderline dripping with venom. "This has nothing to do with any of you."

"Oh but it does."

Suna turned to properly face the raven-haired male, kicking his feet off the table and sitting upright in the chair. "You think they won't do anything about it?", fixing Sakusa with a steely gaze, those cat-like eyes analyzed him closely. "C'mon, you're the smartest of the bunch. Tell me, this game that you're playing, thought you could keep it from the others?"

Sakusa remained quiet, eyes narrowed and biting, refusing to fall to the brunette's baiting words. "I'm going to make this very clear to all of you. Stay out of this, it's already messy as it is."

"Are you seriously going to tell the ones who pay your salary, ' _no_ '?"

"Want me to spell it out for you?" hissed Sakusa lowly. "I'll say it as many times as you need to hear to get it through your thick skull. Don't get involved and leave it alone."

Suna chuckled lightly, amusement starting to cloud those perceptive eyes. "Damn, this girl must be something really special to have you all losing your minds. Tell me Sakusa, did you fuck her real good before coming to see me? Is that why your gloves are missing? Was this girl important enough for you to prioritize her over your duties?"

He was met with silence. 

"I wonder what will Kita and Tsukishima say about all this?"

Sakusa's face smoothed over, erasing the annoyance that was starting to morph across his face - regaining his practiced composure. Suna thought he had him, dangling the victory in front of the other man, confident he has gotten him to crack that stifling persona but it came as a pleasant surprise when the ravenette's mouth quirked upwards for the briefest of seconds. 

"Who do you think gave the approval?"

Out of all the things Suna was expecting as an answer; this was not it. 

Slumping against the chair, the brunette looked for any sign of a lie but Sakusa was completely blank and daresay, even a bit relaxed. 

"You thought you had it didn't you? But you're forgetting who's the real one in charge. I take my duties very seriously and when this whole situation arose, it was already done and settled before the others could so much as open their mouths" Sakusa spoke calmly despite the anger boiling beneath his skin, a tinge of sarcasm dancing between the lines. 

"You think too lowly of me, Suna. You'd do best to keep in mind who you're dealing with here. We're not like your little group of snakes, so continue doing your job and we'll continue doing ours."

Standing up, Suna was stunned into silence as he watched Sakusa fix his business jacket, tipping his head in a mocking manner. "I did say the meeting was pushed to twelve and as you were so kind to point out my rendezvous, I have some paperwork to go over and I'd rather not have to look at your face any longer than absolutely necessary. So if you'll excuse me, I believe you can find a way to occupy yourself for the remaining time."

Turning on his heel, the polished shoes squeaked against the floor as Sakusa made his way towards the door, a visible tension set in his broad shoulders. 

"Sakusa wait" he heard the brunette call out for him, making his steps falter as he stiffly turned his head to look back. Suna gave him an equally deadpanned look however there was something else that blazed within those infuriating eyes. 

_Sakusa didn't like it one bit._

Reaching inside of his pocket, Suna extracted his wallet, placing it on the table. "What if I can stop the others from finding out? - No, what if I can guarantee it? Since you're a man who needs proof, I'll give it to you however you want."

"What do you want?" he gruffed in response, already sensing a hidden motive behind the sudden request. Sakusa never did trust any snakes, nor foxes for that matter. Never know who would be the one to come and bite you in the ass later. 

Smoothly pulling out a card, Suna twirled it between his long fingers, the black colour a stark contrast to the bright eyes that drilled holes into him. "I want in."

Sakusa did not appreciate the way the other was so restlessly flaunting himself before him. Jaw tensing, his onyx eyes flashed in warning. "I'm more than capable of handling it myself. So you can take that and shove it so far up your ass that it'll finally knock some sense into you and teach you some manners because they are simply deplorable. We're done here."

He left without another word, the door closing shut upon his departure and plunging the room into silence. Suna reclined against the chair, a small smile playing on his lips as he ' _hummed_ ' under his breath. 

Picking up his phone, he dialed a number, holding the device to his ear as it rang. After a few rings, the line opened up which made the smile droop into a smirk, promise of something chaotic. 

"When you getting here?" asked Suna abruptly, checking out his nails whilst still clutching his credit card. 

_"Roughly twenty minutes, the traffic is a pain in the ass. Why?"_ echoed the other line, obvious frustration audible. 

Flicking his card, it slid all the way to the other end of the table, resting right in front of the chair Sakusa occupied moments before. Suna lifted his feet upon the table once more, resting his head against the chair and moving his stare to the ceiling. 

_"We've got work to do, Daishou."_


	25. ↳ calm before the storm²⁵

**(Y/N) WAS LATE** \- again.

Entering the classroom, the girl kept her head down as she went to the teacher's desk to hand over a written note, not even waiting for the man to acknowledge her presence before she made her way to her seat.

Akaashi paused his teaching, focusing his attention on her, even after she had sat down then did he only look at the slip of paper that laid on his desk. Not once had she uttered a single word, no apology or mention of where she was. 

Opening the paper, his turquoise eyes momentarily flashed in her direction, finding her staring blankly at her desk. Nishinoya didn't even greet his friend, unblinking gaze plastered to the board but Akaashi was more than certain that not a single word that he had taught since the beginning of lesson actually settled in the boy's brain. 

The duo looked out of it which left an unpleasant feeling swirling in the man's gut. 

Reading over the note, the familiar hand-writing sprawled a simple and straightforward answer that only heightened Akaashi's uncertainty The cursive signature burned into his retinas, a subtle purse of his lips pulled at his mouth. 

_Had matters to discuss - Sakusa Kiyoomi_

Letting his face fall back under it's neutral mask, the ravenette resumed his teaching without another word, carefully placing the note on his desk. Turning his back to the class, Akaashi started to write down some exercises - trying his best to stabilize his focus once more. 

_The frown pulling at his lips said otherwise._

"Can I please have a word with you, (L/N)" said Akaashi loudly, watching his class pack up and slowly trickle out of the room. 

She stopped mid-step, snapping out of a daze when her name was called. Walking over to his desk, (Y/N) blinked a couple of times, fingers fiddling with the strap of her backpack. Akaashi patiently waited for the class to empty out, catching sight of Nishinoya leaving. 

The pair hadn't spoken once throughout the lesson. 

Once the door was closed, he regarded her closely, eyes flickering to the paper that sat at the corner of his desk. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, not wishing to startle the girl. 

She absentmindedly shrugged, blankly staring at the teacher's table. "Yeah I'm fine."

Not buying that answer, Akaashi opened his mouth to try and ask her further if she was truly okay when something ensnared his gaze, making the words die out in his throat. 

Up until this point, (Y/N) wasn't actually mentally present, too lost in her mind at what had happened - still not believing it did happen. It felt like she was automatically running and processing everything that was going on around her yet not letting any of it sink in. 

That was until she felt herself properly snap out of it when a cool pair of lips ghosted over her wrist. 

Surprised, the girl blinked a couple times to clear the haze from her mind. Akaashi gently cradled both of her hands in his, carefully assessing her wrists with a distinct frown marring his mouth. 

"Sakusa didn't hurt you, did he?"

The man's voice was soft, as to not scare her but there was no hiding the steely bite to it that just barely hid beneath the subdued tone. Looking away from the faint redness that was wrapped around both her wrists - a reminder of the belt that kept them tied together. 

Akaashi's eyes snapped to meet hers, effectively cutting off the words that were about to leave her mouth. The calm turquoise that always reminded her of the ocean that would gently lap at the shores during the quiet hours of dawn was all but gone, replaced by a dark jade green that glimmered like two precious jewels in the dark. 

In that moment, Akaashi Keiji's eyes were not kind at all; losing their softness to display a side no one has seen before. 

At a loss for words, (Y/N) bowed her head slightly, fighting down the shivers that threatened to break out across her body when she felt his thumbs delicately swipe along the tender skin, his own way of soothing the flesh. 

"N-No" she coughed lightly, failing to notice the way Akaashi's eyes narrowed. "It was my mistake, I accidentally hurt myself."

After a moment of deliberation, he let go of her hands, seeing the way the girl quickly placed them by her sides. "I'm sorry for coming late, it won't happen again."

The raven-haired man bit down on his tongue, jerking his head in acknowledgement. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

She hurriedly nodded, respectfully bowing whilst tightly clutching the ends of her skirt. Turning around, she fought down the urge to sprint out of the room, legs feeling stiff as she walked towards the door, well aware of the burning stare plastered to her back. 

Just as she was about to open the door, Akaashi spoke once more, voice soft yet baritone at the same time; making her heart stop in her chest. 

"If any of them try to hurt you, tell me. I'll be sure to take care of it."

"You and me gotta talk. Now" said Nishinoya quickly as soon as he saw her. Pushing himself off the wall, the boy poked his head inside the classroom. "Miya sensei, (Y/N) and I are going to the library to research for our papers. We'll be back before class ends."

Not even waiting to hear what their teacher had to say, he grabbed her hand and started to drag the girl in the direction of the library, ignoring her loud protests. "H-hey wait a second, you didn't even hear if he gave permission."

"I honestly don't give two shits about history right now. We can afford to miss one lesson of research, the paper isn't due for weeks."

It wasn't the words that managed to shut her up and give in but the frightfully blank expression on Nishinoya's face that made her relent and trudge after him. "And judging from your reaction, it doesn't seem as if you could focus right now either" he added with a glance out of the corner of his eyes.

_She hated it when he was right._

Muttering under her breath, the two of them made their way to the library, finding it pleasantly empty. Nishinoya all but pulled her towards a corner, the tall shelves hiding them from view of anyone who decided to come inside at any given moment - allowing them some privacy. 

"Alright talk bitch. I couldn't find you during break and you missed half of math so what happened?", plopping down cross-legged in front of her, the boy observed her with skepticism. 

"You're one to talk" she fired back, begrudgingly sitting down with a wince, one which Nishinoya was quick to notice. "You never came to Bio."

"Oh, I came alright" he mumbled under his breath distractedly. 

The two of them stared at one another, seconds ticking by but neither said a word. Expectantly raising their brows, they settled into a stare-off, prompting the other to start talking first. Apparently it was becoming ridiculous the longer they kept it up so the duo gave up. "Together?" stated Nishinoya firmly. 

"Together" affirmed (Y/N). 

Mentally counting to three, they took a deep breath and looked at one another fiercely, simply daring the other to pussy out. 

"I got fucked by Terushima."

"Sakusa fucked me in his office."

Blinking owlishly, the words were difficult to process at first. "Did you say...Terushima sensei fucked you...after the lesson...?"

Nishinoya's mouth was open, jaw on the floor. "Sakusa and you...?"

The girl managed to count to seven in her head before she was roughly shoved to the floor, a heavy weight settling on her stomach. Nishinoya's face swam before her vision, excitement, horror and pride periodically flashing across his face. His hands were gripping her shoulders as he loomed above her body, refusing to let go.

"I. Want. Every. Single. Detail. Now" he ordered seriously, voice barely above a whisper. Taken aback from how close her was after lunging at her and pining her down, she had trouble with breathing from the way he was straddling her stomach. 

"Look who's talking" she wheezed, trying to push his body off her. "Get off dumbass. You got fucked first so you start explaining."

Nishinoya blinked once, seemingly thinking over what she said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Fair point. Okay so basically after class he wanted to talk to me and at first I thought it was because of the homework I missed but apparently it was about you and how I knew what's going on. Then he blew and fucked me over his desk. Everyone got their dick so happy ever after. The end."

Saying that all in one breath, Nishinoya switched his attention back to her, his eager face inches from hers. "Now your turn and don't leave out any details."

Feeling an overwhelming urge to smack him, (Y/N)'s fingers itched to poke his eyes out. "Let me breathe and maybe I'll live long enough to tell you."

Pouting, he shook his head in disappointment. "Girl, if you can't handle me sitting on you, how are you going to handle some good ass dick? Unless Sakusa didn't tear that pussy apart...but judging from the way you had trouble sitting down - I'd say he did a more than satisfactory job."

With a cheeky wink, he completely ignored her request to get off and instead made himself more comfortable. A blush flamed her cheeks faintly, "He smacked my ass and tied my hands together with his belt whilst finger-fucking my mouth with his leather gloves."

Nishinoya's mouth went slack, incoherent noises leaving his mouth. "H-hold up" he stuttered brokenly. "That sounds like some BDSM shit right there. Holy shit, man I suspected the man to have a leather kink but damn..."

Trailing off, it looked as if he was watching his own soul leave his body. "...We are talking about the same guy, right? Sakusa Kiyoomi, the man who looks like he's always coming straight from a funeral. Mask over his face because he's terrified we'll all infect him with some incurable disease. The same man who thinks we're all cockroaches that deserve to be squashed beneath his Louis Vuitton shoes."

(Y/N) shook her head with exasperation. "You're being dramatic now. He's not all that bad". Biting down on her lip, she nervously ground her teeth together. "He kissed me."

Nishinoya looked ready to pass out, body swaying side to side. "I leave you alone for one lesson and you end up fucking the guy with the biggest stick up his ass."

"Wait, who do you think has the bigger stick, him or Tsukishima sensei?"

Both mortified and affronted, the girl started to punch his chest. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up" she hissed between her teeth, anxiously glancing around them. "And lower your voice, someone might overhear."

"Please" scoffed Nishinoya, raising his nose in the air. "You're just trying to change the subject."

"He knows about the game."

This time it got his full attention. "No way" he whispered in wonder. "Shit, if he's part of it...then who else? You don't think that Tsu-"

"I don't remember this being part of your propaganda research, Nishinoya. Unless of course, you wish to explore how sexuality was used in the Virtual Warfare in the Russo-Ukrainian war?"

The both of them stilled, frozen with shock. Nishinoya looked up at the same time (Y/N) did, seeing a pair of brown formal shoes standing a little aways. Slowly moving their gazes upwards, their stomachs sunk lower the higher they went before finding a pair of stern grey eyes bearing down at them. 

Miya Osamu crossed his arms in front of his chest, angling his head to the side with a delicate cock of his eyebrow. The man's steel eyes roamed over them, taking in the way Nishinoya sat atop the girl, straddling whilst pining her body to the floor. 

Her eyes were blown wide, alarm and surprise flitted across her face at his sudden appearance. Her chest was rising and falling quicker than usual, but Osamu didn't know whether it was because of him finding them in such a compromising position or Nishinoya's additional weight. 

Something in particular caught his attention, making the greynette's gaze darken and voice deepen - until it rang with warning.

_"I believe I asked you a question."_


	26. ↳ eat you alive²⁶

**NISHINOYA** **QUICKLY** **SCRAMBLED** to his feet, tripping slightly and staggering forwards. "Shi-, sorry sensei. We were just talking about uh-", mild panic began to seep into his voice as his eyes darted around in hopes of finding something. 

"We were talking about the, um, the history of leather" he finished lamely. 

_Miya_ _Osamu_ _was not impressed._

Grey eyes narrowing at the blatant lie, the history teacher looked around at the books that were on the shelves. "So you were discussing the history of leather whilst in the middle of the languages section?"

Nishinoya's face fell, gaze dropping to (Y/N) who all but gave up, wanting nothing more than the floor to swallow her whole. She hid her face away, wishing to cease existing in that very moment. "Uh yeah, the Spanish were the ones to um, specialize in it", ending with a mumble, he nervously chuckled. 

Osamu refused to let the amusement display across his face, fixing his stare on the girl who began to slowly sit up from the floor, his voice turned smooth. "Leather was developed by the Ancient Egyptians and the Romans."

The boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I might have mixed up the information."

"Nishinoya, go back to class and get a proper start on your essay. I need to talk to (L/N) about hers since she failed to meet me during lunch yesterday."

Words stern, the greynette left no room for argument but Nishinoya didn't even protest, quickly grabbing his bag. Shooting (Y/N) an apologetic look, he diligently walked past their history teacher and out of sight.

_Nishinoya you traitor._

She got to her feet, unable to look the man directly in the eye after he caught them procrastinating in the worst way possible. "I'm really sorry about not coming during lunch yesterday. It completely slipped my mind. It wasn't intentional."

He didn't say anything at first, choosing to survey the books lining the shelves. Until the telltale sound of the door closing, did he finally react.

Osamu nimbly pulled out a book from the shelf, opening it to a random page and scanning it with interest. "You didn't come by my classroom but you surely did _come_ , from what I heard."

Heart leaping to her throat, she suddenly met his probing stare. He ignored the book in his hand, finger lightly running along the page. "Tell me, did Kuroo's and Bokuto's fingers slip as well by any chance?"

Abruptly snapping the book shut, Osamu's eyes burned with mild humour, the corner of his lips pulled upwards in a lopsided smirk. "History of leather" he ' _hmmed_ ' absent-mindedly, putting the book back to it's place. "Sakusa got to you didn't he? No disruptions during class my ass."

"I'm starting to think you all share everything between yourselves."

Regarding the girl coolly, his eyes trailed her up and down slowly. "It's crucial let's say. Otherwise how else are we going to keep track? It's also a way to show off since boys can't resist outdoing each other."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning on one leg whilst trying her best to school her features. But truthfully, _she was freaking out on the inside_. This is the second time she's finding herself alone with one of the teachers - grant that Sakusa isn't one and judging from the way Miya sensei was leaning against the shelf; he wasn't about to let her leave anytime soon. 

"What, are you all five or something?" she found herself saying, clearly not thinking as the words spilled so carelessly. (Y/N) tensed up, registering what she said and to her slight mortification - he laughed. 

Osamu didn't fight the smile off his face, letting it stretch across his mouth. "You could say that". He ran his fingers along the spines of the books, occasionally tapping on them as he made his way closer to her. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth, he rolled it whilst eyeing the girl's crossed arms. "Some of us definitely act like we're five."

"Let me guess" he prompted, standing in front of her. "My brother cracked?"

She looked away, cheeks feeling warm and that was an answer in itself. "It didn't take long for him."

"Out of the two of us, he's mentally weaker, however...", voice falling short, he let out a low chuckle. Osamu took her chin and lifted her head to meet his gleeful eyes. "...We both share one thing in particular."

(Y/N) swallowed lightly, walking backwards as the man took steps forward, leading her until she felt her back come in contact with a shelf. Leaning in until she could feel his lips ghost over hers, his teeth snagged on her bottom lip, pulling lightly. "Whatever we want, we sure as hell get it."

Osamu's fingers trailed down her chest, relishing in the way she gasped against his mouth. "Well aren't you two spoiled. What happens if you don't get your way?"

Mirth danced within those silver eyes, hypnotically pulling her in even more. He began to unbutton her school shirt, fingers pressing against her skin. Moving his head into the crook of her neck, his tongue licked along the smooth column, all the way to her earlobe. Osamu blew lightly, feeling her shiver. "You don't want to find out, love."

"Now let me show you who's the better twin."

Osamu wrapped his arms around her waist, using every inch of his body to press her against the shelf, trapping the girl with no escape in sight. He growled, possessively capturing her mouth with his. Moving his lips with an intensity that nearly took all of (Y/N)'s breath away. He slotted their mouths together, using his tongue to lick his way inside and claim every possible crevice.

Her arms snaked around his neck, melting into his embrace and letting the man dominate her. His hands eagerly made their way beneath the shirt, pushing the material off her shoulders and admiring the red bra that caught his attention almost instantly. Osamu cupped her breast, lightly pulling the bra down to expose more of the tender flesh. Thumb tracing over the nipple, his other hand held onto her hip tightly. "Guess I have those two idiots to thank" he mused, licking his lips. 

Osamu kissed his way down her neck, nipping and biting as he went until the skin was flushed. Her chest shuddered, falling apart in his hands. "Kuroo is a huge exhibitionist, he loves it when someone puts on a show for him. Next time try touching yourself and watch him go mad."

Barely processing the words, she moaned softly when his mouth wrapped around the little bud, teeth gently scraping. The man dropped to his knees, paying equal attention to each breast, kissing between the valley of her breasts, his tongue licked a long line. She could feel him smile against her skin. "Fuck, do I want ya."

Osamu grabbed her thighs, running his hands along her legs whilst slowly trailing kisses down her stomach, stopping to nibble and suck periodically. (Y/N)'s hands flew to his hair, touching and tugging the silver strands. "Bokuto has a thing for thighs as ya could already tell", he swallowed heavily, voice becoming raspier and more unhinged. 

Pushing up her skirt, his teeth sunk into the soft skin of her inner thigh, right above where the socks ended. She whimpered, breathing a bit heavier, her legs trembled slightly. "Please."

Osamu worked his mouth along her body, tasting and licking - _claiming every inch_. 

The greynette's left hand cupped her breast, squeezing until he had the girl arching her back, moving her hips closer to his face. She cried out breathlessly when his tongue ran right between her legs, over her matching red panties. 

Osamu tongued at the faint wet spot, continuing to hotly press against her arousal. He leaned in closer, putting more pressure with his tongue until he could feel her pussy lips spread. A mixture of his saliva and her pre-cum stained the underwear when he pulled back to hook his fingers and pull the material down her legs to expose her fully to him. 

He could taste the hints of her sex over his tongue, making an almost carnal instinct take over.

Grabbing hold of one of her thighs, he moved her leg to hook it over his shoulder, clutching the other one for support. Osamu blew against her pussy lightly, teasingly flicking his tongue to elicit a small sound of pleasure. "So wet already? I'm startin' ta think Sakusa didn' do a good enough job."

(Y/N) wriggled above him, knee buckling to which he made sure to support her body by grabbing onto the girl's ass. "S-stop teasing" she pleaded, not knowing where all her confidence disappeared off to. 

Osamu growled deeply, catching her eyes and keeping them locked together just as he had his first proper taste. Pulling her closer, his tongue plunged between her lips, flattening and moving it slowly all the way to her clit. 

"Oh shit" she moaned, fisting his hair and grinding her pussy harder against his mouth. It felt so fucking good that she thought she'd pass out from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Tracing the nub, Osamu ' _hmmed_ ' loudly, groaning as he ate her out, knowing damn well the vibrations were going straight to her arousal. Parting her pussy, he circled her clit, tentatively rubbing the nub and sucking. 

Kneading the girl's ass with his hands and pulling her hips harder against his mouth, he greedily licked until his own saliva coated her most intimate place. Osamu could feel that her climax was nearing with the way her legs shook, quiet sounds leaving her swollen mouth. 

"Ya impatient asshole, couldn't even wait fer me Samu."

The new voice nearly made (Y/N) topple off the grey-haired man's shoulder, a tiny yelp echoing as she turned her head so fast it nearly cracked. 

Atsumu stood there, looking relaxed as ever with his hands in his pockets - watching the scene play out before him with half-lidded eyes, sinful smirk curving his lips. 

Osamu didn't stop, meeting his twin's eye whilst increasing the pace of his tongue to the point the girl was squirming in his hold. He gave a particularly hard suck on her clit, the shelf wobbling slightly. 

"Oh don' mind me, just watchin'" whistled Atsumu, grabbing hold of the shelf to stop it from moving. 

The blonde walked over to them, standing directly behind his brother whilst looking down at her with darkened eyes. He swiped his tongue across his mouth, wetting his lips thoughtfully. Reaching over his twin's head, his finger snagged around her bra, pulling it down until her breasts jumped from the action. "Whatcha think Samu? Ready ta give her the punishment?"

(Y/N) couldn't properly focus, not sure who to give her attention to. The man between her legs, eating her out as if he was dying of thirst or the man who was playing with her breasts, pinching a nipple cheekily. "What a-are you tal-talking about?" she gasped out, thighs clenching from the growing pleasure. 

Raising a brow, Atsumu grinned ferally, exposing his canines that just screamed danger. "Ya mess with one of us, ya gotta deal with both;"

_"So, think ya can handle the two of us at once darlin'?"_


End file.
